Annoying Vibes
by yyohei
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke merupakan ketua club bela diri sekaligus penegak kedisiplinan di sekolah. Ganteng, tapi judesnya tidak ukuran. Tipe cowok seperti ini sebenarnya susah untuk didekati, sayangnya Senju Sakura bersikap masa bodoh dan malah memasukkan Sasuke dalam daftar cowok yang harus ditakhlukkan. "Elo ganteng banget Beb, gue suka."
1. Prolog

"Senju Sakura." Seksi sekali, Sakura diam-diam menyeringai kecil tatkala mendengar suara serak cowok bermata tajam yang tengah berdiri di depannya. "Sudah ke lima kalinya gue ngelihat elo menerobos masuk ke sekolah dengan cara seperti ini."

Suka-suka Sakura dong.

"Setahu gue, keluarga Senju terkenal dengan tabiat disiplin dan tepat waktu. Kalau ngelihat tingkah elo yang begini, terus terang gue curiga jangan-jangan elo halu doang bilang keturunan Senju."

Terkesan cukup kasar, ucapan Uchiha Sasuke nyatanya sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura sakit hati. Dia sudah kebal, bahkan beberapa hari lalu Sasuke sempat melontarkan kalimat yang lebih pedas dari ini. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan, melipat kedua tangannya cuek seolah tengah dimarahi Ibu tiri. Tidak salah banyak teman-temannya memilih menghindari Sasuke lantaran posisi yang dipegang cowok itu sebagai penegak kedispilinan sekolah. Heran juga, Sakura pernah berpikiran apa Sasuke tidak lelah memburu siswa maupun siswi yang ketahuan menyalahi aturan? Kalau dia sih mending berbuat kebalikannya.

"Berhenti membuat masalah atau nama lo bakalan gue tulis di buku pelanggaran."

Ini yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak kesalahan yang Sakura perbuat, tapi sampai detik ini dia tidak pernah kedapatan Kakashi Sensei memanggilnya ke ruang bimbingan dan konseling. "Gue bosan dengar lo ngancam gitu terus deh Beb, kali-kali gitu gue lo tulis di buku lo biar bisa dipanggil Sensei rambut jigrak juga nggak apa-apa."

"Oh, boleh. Lo mau?" Sasuke dengan tampang santainya mengeluarkan buku pelanggaran dari dalam saku celana dan berlagak seolah akan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Mati. "Eh, ya jangan. Bercanda gue, elo mah gitu banget."

Pertama kali melihat rupa Sasuke, kebanyakan cewek pasti akan menyukai. Dia tampan, posturnya tinggi dan kekar, pokoknya body goals. Tapi ketika sudah mengenal benar, mereka semua lebih memilih mundur dari pada didamprat cowok itu. Hanya Sakura seorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya berani membuat masalah, setiap harinya tidak pernah bosan menggoda, berkomentar pedas, bahkan tidak jarang melakukan hal-hal nakal. Lagi pula, salah Sasuke sendiri kenapa harus menjadi penegak kedisiplinan yang sejujurnya dari dulu tidak begitu Sakura sukai. Dia kan remaja yang punya jiwa bebas, dan berhadapan dengan cowok seperti Sasuke merupakan sebuah tantangan.

"Make up terlalu tebal, dasi nggak dipakai, sepatu warna merah, dan rok elo masih lima belas senti di atas lutut seperti dua minggu lalu." Cerewet melebihi Ibunya. "Lo mau sekolah atau mau ngeMall?"

"Kalau jadi cowok jangan galak-galak, jadi perjaka tua baru tahu rasa lo!"

"Gue tanya, elo mau sekolah atau mau ngeMall??"

"NgeMall." Sakura benar-benar biang masalah.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di belakang sekolah dan keadaan sangat sepi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikiran negatif tapi sepertinya Sakura melakukan. "Satu hal yang harus lo tahu."

"Apa?"

"Gak ada hukuman yang lebih pantas buat elo selain ini, Sakura."

Rasanya sesak.

Panas.

Sensasi aneh tiba-tiba menerjang kesadaran diri Sasuke tatkala cewek di hadapannya melakukan kegilaan. Ini buruk! Sasuke awalnya hanya menggertak, tetapi Sakura lebih liar dari yang ia kira. Nekat mempersempit jarak, kemudian menciumnya yang masih awam. Sial sekali, aroma perawan sungguh menggugah. Sasuke mematung dalam beberapa waktu hingga rasanya tidak akan sanggup menemukan alam sadarnya.

_Keparat!_

Sasuke bersumpah, nama Senju Sakura pantas di tulis dalam buku pelanggaran.

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 1

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Izuna melihat sepupu laki-lakinya keluar masuk kamar mandi hanya untuk menggosok gigi, hal demikian terjadi berulang-ulang selagi ia bermain games di ponsel. Normalnya sikat gigi tiga kali atau pun dua kali sudah cukup untuk menjaga kebersihan, tapi Uchiha Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berlebihan. Heran, Izuna benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Satu kali lagi, Sasuke terlihat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian keluar dalam beberapa menit. "Lo kenapa?"

"Hn?"

"Sikat gigi kok terus-terusan gitu, gigi lo banyak dugong?"

Dugong mbahnya!

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuat Izuna. "Senewen! Kalau belum fasih ngomong mending nggak usah sok deh. Yang benar tuh jigong, bukan dugong!"

"Ya pokoknya itu lah, sebelas dua belas." Uchiha Izuna baru satu setengah tahun di Tokyo dan tinggal sementara di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Usut punya usut, cowok berdarah Uchiha tetapi kelahiran Kanada berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu rupanya tertarik untuk mempelajari budaya Jepang lebih mendalam. "Why? Ada masalah?"

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dicium makhluk bernama cewek selain Ibunya sendiri. Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan jika sensasinya akan terasa seluar biasa itu, gejolak-gejolak aneh membucah sedemikian hebat. Kebanyakan anak-anak cowok di sekolah berkomentar jika Senju Sakura sangat seksi dan menggoda, berparas menarik, juga memiliki dua aset yang berukuran lumayan besar. Masih terasa jelas bagaimana efek yang diberikan, tubuh Sasuke membeku menyadari bibirnya dikecup mesra. Selain itu, tubuh mereka yang tidak ada jarak membuat dada bidangnya tertekan payudara bulat milik Sakura. _Bajingan!_ Munafik jika Sasuke mengatakan tidak terangsang.

"Gue nanya Sas, kok elo malah bengong?"

Sejujurnya ini berlebihan, tetapi Sasuke sungguh tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana bibir hangat Sakura menempel. Tidak sampai di situ, selanjutnya giliran seluruh isi mulut Sasuke yang menjadi obyek kenakalan Sakura. Cewek itu tidak hanya mengecup, tapi juga mengulum lidah hingga dengan seenaknya mengajak saling bertukar saliva. Maka dari itu Sasuke berulang-ulang menggosok gigi agar segala bakteri di dalam mulutnya hilang, hitung-hitung untuk mengantisipasi jika saja Sakura memiliki penyakit menular. _Dasar!_ Bibirnya sekarang sudah tidak perjaka lagi, semua karena tragedi sial yang diakibatkan Senju Sakura.

"Bro, gue mau tanya?"

"Lah barusan elo juga tanya."

"Bukan itu."

"Terus apa?"

Bilang tidak, ya?

Sasuke menggulirkan pandangannya ke luar jendela di mana gerimis mulai membasahi bumi. "Lo pernah ciuman nggak?"

"Ya pernah lah, di negara barat hal semacam itu sudah biasa." Benar juga. "Kenapa? Lo baru nyium cewek lo?"

Cih! Cewek.

Menurut Sasuke, cewek hanyalah sesuatu yang merepotkan. Seperti Sakura kasusnya, tidak pernah dalam satu hari tidak membuat Sasuke naik pitam. "Nggak."

"Terus?" Mustahil doi mengaku kepada Izuna jika menjadi korban. "Elo kan lagi pubertas, nyantai saja deh kalau cerita ke gue."

Bahasan menarik, tapi Sasuke malas menjawab dan memilih keluar dari kamar. Mengingat-ingat kembali, bibir tipisnya telah tersentuh cewek menyebalkan itu. Sasuke tanpa sadar menggosok-gosok bibirnya menggunakan ibu jari sembari melangkah ke lantai bawah. Lalu ia harus dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang yang menjadi alasannya bisa seperti ini, benar-benar sinting! Sasuke menampar pipi kanannya sendiri berusaha menyadarkan, hanya saja suara feminim Sakura sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Alhasil, Izumi kakak ceweknya beserta cowok berambut merah yang Sasuke yakini sebagai kakak Sakura ikut-ikutan menatapnya.

"Sas, elo kenal sama Sakura?"

"Nggak!" Loh kok?

**\- 0 -**

Penampilan Sakura rupanya tidak jauh beda dari penampilannya di sekolah yang lebih suka mengenakan pakaian pres body hingga menonjolkan lekuknya, bawahan hotpans dengan atasan berbelahan rendah hingga mempertontonkan bagian payudara. Dia benar-benar masuk kriteria tipe cewek penggoda yang seharusnya Sasuke jauhi. "Dari pada mempertontonkan benda nggak berguna, mending lo tutupin itu lo pakai pakaian yang lebih sopan."

_Dasar kuno!_ Sakura hanya mendecih kecil sembari melipat kakinya. "Jadi gimana?"

"Apanya yang gimana?"

"Perasaan baru kemarin loh kita ciuman, masa' sekarang lo lupa?" Tidak waras.

"Lo jangan-jangan sudah biasa melakukan dengan banyak cowok ya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura malah terkekeh kecil sambil lalu memainkan ponselnya. Jujur saja, keadaan ini begitu buruk bagi Sasuke. Ibunya lebih senang berbicara bersama Izumi dan Sasori si mas pacar. Akhirnya, suka tidak suka Sasuke terpaksa menemani Sakura di teras belakang. "Teh hangatnya diminum, jangan didiemin doang."

"Nggak di sekolah, nggak di rumah lo tetap saja kaku Sas. Pantas saja anak-anak pada kabur kalau berhadapan sama lo."

"Itu karena gue punya wibawa."

Wibawa yang membuat semua orang ingin menempiling kepala cowok menyebalkan itu, Sakura bersumpah jika dirinya termasuk salah satunya. "Tapi sayang deh, elo terlalu kolot untuk ukuran anak jaman sekarang."

"Terserah mau elo atau siapa pun bilang gue kolot, yang jelas gue nyaman dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini." Menjadi cowok baik-baik yang juga sangat berhati-hati menjaga pergaulan, itu sebabnya Sasuke begitu bangga bisa menjadi penegak kedisplinan di sekolah. "Jangan karena kita remaja, kita bisa berbuat seenaknya."

Cerdas.

Sakura jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang pastinya akan sangat menyenangkan. "Gini deh, gimana kalau kita buat taruhan?"

"Nggak, jangan mimpi bisa melakukan hal aneh-aneh Sak. Sampai kapan pun gue punya alergi sama cewek nakal seperti lo."

Sempat merengut sebal, Sakura tetap ngotot memaksa. "Cemen."

Sampai kapan? Sasuke sejak tadi ingin mengumpati sesuatu lantaran tiba-tiba kehilangan fokus ketika tanpa sengaja melirik belahan payudara Sakura. Serius nih, apa dia tidak kedinginan mengenakan pakaian seminim itu? Ditambah lagi urat malunya di mana? Sasuke bersumpah jika dirinya berjenis kelamin perempuan maka pakaian yang akan ia kenakan paling tidak harus menutupi mulai dari leher hingga mata kaki. Persetan dengan trend ataupun _style_ masa kini, kesopanan lebih nomor satu dari apa pun. Ya begitulah kurang lebih pemikiran Sasuke yang dalam sekejap hancur lantaran wajah Sakura tahu-tahu berada di depannya di jarak beberapa senti.

"Oke kalau elo nggak mau, mulai detik ini gue bakalan semakin sering bikin elo kerepotan mengatasi kenakalan gue di sekolah."

"Gue nggak akan kerepotan selama ada Kakashi Sensei."

"Oh, tukang ngadu."

Bendera perang telah dikibarkan.

Sasuke secara refleks sedikit mendorong bahu Sakura agar jarak intim mereka terhapus. "Heh, cewek! Mau lo apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Ayo, kita buat taruhan." Itu lagi.

"Jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Kalau elo yang menang, gue janji bakalan jadi cewek penurut. Tapi kalau gue yang menang, siap-siap saja jatuh ke pelukan gue."

"Tidur lo terlalu minggir, buruan ke tengah."

"Seriusan nih, lo mau nggak?"

Siapa pun orang yang mengiyakan tawaran Sakura, maka orang itu sudah pasti tidak waras. "Apa taruhannya?"

Termasuk Sasuke sekaligus.

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 2

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan di senin pagi selain mangkir dari apel yang selalu diadakan setiap dua minggu sekali. Sakura adem ayem duduk di ruang lab beserta tiga temannya yang mulai dari kelas satu semua orang juluki sebagai _partner in crime_. Yamanaka Ino Nastiti Ayu si garang yang lebih sering dipanggil _Pig_. Lalu dua cowok berbeda tinggi badan, Mahadewa Ongko Yasa Utakata dan Sai Jumadil Akhir alias si muka pucat. Memiliki teman hanya itu-itu saja, Sakura benar-benar tidak becus bahkan seringkali mengompori agar berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Alasannya, selagi mereka masih muda harus senang-senang dong. Menikmati hidup, kapan lagi?

"Asli, si Sasuke memang ganteng banget. Tapi judesnya bikin pengen ngehajar." Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar cibiran Ino yang tengah menstalker _Facebook_ Sasuke resek, sok kecapekan, dan astagfirullah. "_By the way_, bersyukur banget hari ini karena elo punya inisiatif sembunyi di sini Sak."

"Why?"

"Gue belum sarapan abisnya, hehe."

Tampang Ino yang seperti itu sangat mudah ditebak, Sakura hanya bisa menggelangkan kepala bersama Utakata sedangkan Sai memilih tiduran dengan bertumpu pada kakinya yang menekuk. "Lain kali sarapan, kalau maag lo kambuh bisa berabe."

"Iya, zheyenggg."

Ini sudah hampir lewat setengah jam lalu, lalu asap-asap mengepul yang diciptakan Utakata tidak kunjung menghilang lantaran cowok berbadan luar biasa tinggi itu terus saja merokok sejak apel pagi dimulai. "Gue kira masih lama, tahunya itu jam dinding kok jarumnya nggak muter."

Boleh tertawa tidak sih?

"Goblok! Jamnya mati Ta." Ino menyahuti gumanan Utakata main-main.

"Ya udah, cabut yokk. Sudah jam masuk ini."

"Bentaran napa Sak? Paling-paling juga sekarang si Sasuke lagi _waiting_ buat cari anak-anak yang nggak ikut apel."

Nah, justru ini yang sejak tadi Sakura tunggu.

"Nggak."

"Kok enggak?"

"Nurut saja, gue jamin kita nggak bakal dapat masalah."

"Serius?"

"Dua rius."

Sebenarnya baik Ino maupun Utakata kurang yakin dengan ucapan Sakura, berasa bunuh diri kata mereka. Tapi deh, apa salahnya dicoba? "Gue ngeri."

"Bangunin gih Sai, tidur mulu tuh anak."

"Maklum, katanya semalam abis begadang sama Abangnya."

"Ngapain?"

"Toilet di rumahnya mampet, jadi deh tuh dia sama Abangnya nguras tinja."

"Anjayy, jijik." Mulut Ino yang ceplas-ceplos sudah menjadi ciri khas.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sembari melakukan peregangan, lalu doi yang pertama kali keluar dari ruang laboratorium Sains itu. Wajar jika Sasuke sering mendampratnya, salah Sakura sendiri seolah sengaja memancing. Semua orang bertaruh jika satu nama yang paling dicari Uchiha Sasuke pagi ini hanyalah Senju Sakura, dua manusia dengan tabiat dan latar belakang berbeda. Dimulai ketika masa orientasi, Sakura dikenal sangat populer diantara para anak cowok rupanya sudah cukup menarik perhatian Sasuke. Akan tetapi, semakin lama borok Sakura ketahuan juga dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai itu. Dia kan perempuan, seharusnya bisa menjaga sikap.

Dasarnya Sakura yang selalu ngaco, Utakata merasa salah langkah menuruti. Melihat bagaimana penampilan Sasuke membuatnya memijat dahi sembari memegangi bahu Sai yang masih belum seratus persen sadar. "Mampus, ada Sasuke!"

"Setan kali ah."

"Wah gila." _Jangan pasang tampang nyali ciut! _Ino berulang kali menyemangati diri.

Tidak ada hari tanpa sensasi.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas, Sakura seenaknya melenggang melewati Sasuke. Alih-alih langsung masuk ke dalam, cewek itu malah nongkrong di dekat pintu menunggu teman-temannya masuk. Ini menjadi tontonan yang tidak biasa lantaran Sasuke hanya diam tanpa sedikitpun memandang, kelihatannya sih memang sengaja tidak memperhatikan. Tapi realita sama sekali tidak seperti ekspektasi. Semua orang melihat, Sasuke ke sekolah hari ini dengan mengenakan ikat kepala yang menampilkan sebagian besar area jidatnya, sebagai ganti tidak adanya kain biru di lengan yang menjadi tanda posisinya sebagai penegak kedisiplinan. Sangat seksi, Sakura tersenyum lebar sembari tanpa henti melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Elo ganteng banget Beb, gue suka."

Owalah cewek!

**\- 0 -**

Penyesalan kok selalu diakhir?

Kan kesel.

"Sudah deh, dari tadi elo kok ngomel mulu. Persis Ibu-ibu di kompleks sebelah, kerjaannya ghibah dari pagi sampai malam." Tahu begini, Naruto lebih memilih pulang naik ojek online ketimbang numpang motor besar milik Sasuke. Tidak kendaraannya, tidak pemiliknya sama-sama gahar. "Lo tahu Sas, Kakashi Sensei sampai nanya ke gue tuh gara-gara lo hari ini nggak nyerahin satu nama pun di buku pelanggaran."

"Berisik!" Diberi tahu enak-enak, malah dia ngegas.

_Ini semua karena cewek mesum itu! _

Sasuke bersumpah demi marmut peliharaan kakaknya yang diberi nama Pajero, _panas njobo njero_. Sakura sudah pasti masuk ke dalam daftar merah, masa depan suram. Niatnya tidak sudi mengingat-ingat, tapi bagaimana bisa begitu mudahnya melupa jika doi yang notabenenya sebagai cowok normal tiba-tiba disuguhi umpan empuk.

Sakura sudah tidak waras.

_"Lo masih ingat kan Beb perjanjian kita?" Bahkan boker pun yang Sasuke lamunkan tetap hal sama. "Dua minggu."_

_Dua minggu?_

_"Kalau elo kuat, gue bersumpah bakal jadi cewek penurut."_

_"Gue nggak butuh omongan lo doang Sak."_

_"Tenang, gue bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji." Maunya demikian, Sakura main-main mengerling manja pada Sasuke. Salahkan keadaan sepi saat ini, berdua di ruang kosong yang desas-desusnya angker. "Gue boleh tanya sesuatu?"_

_"Hm__."_

_"Lo masih perjaka ya?" Sepertinya otak manusia sekarang berada di kaki, bukan di kepala. "Gue anggap jawaban lo iya."_

_Resek banget! Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya tatkala tawa Sakura akan meledak. "Jangan membiasakan bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu ke orang lain? Lo sama saja melakukan pelecehan Sak."_

_"Lebay deh, gue kan cuma nanya. Lagian, siapa juga yang grepe-grepe elo!"_

_What the fuck!_

_Cantik sih iya, tapi mulutnya bokep melulu. "Gue nggak suka cewek bermulut kotor."_

_Bulshit! Bagaimana pun juga, semua cowok sama saja jika sudah berurusan dengan nafsu mereka. Sakura tersenyum miring untuk kesekian kali, selagi Sasuke lengah ia coba melakukan sesuatu yang nekat pada cowok bermuka datar persis aspal jalanan itu. Songong sih, kan Sakura jadi sebal. Bicara memang enteng, tapi dia belum tahu rasanya diberi godaan. Si ratu seksi memang paling bisa membuat Sasuke kelabakan jika beraksi, terbukti dari reaksi menegangnya saat Sakura mendorongnya ke dinding. Edan, masa ketua club bela diri selemah ini? Sasuke menggelengkan kepala untuk menetralisir rasa pusing yang menyerang tiba-tiba, berharap semua hanya ilusi. Pada kenyataannya, Uchiha Sasuke memang lemah dalam urusan perempuan.__"Mau apa lo?"_

_"I want to kiss you." _

_Sekonyong-konyongnya, tujuh belas tahun hidup dan baru kali ini Sasuke mengenal cewek seagresif Sakura. Posisinya yang terhimpit di dinding begini benar-benar tidak leluasa, alhasil Sakura bisa berbuat seenak hati. Tidak tahu malu, terang-terangan menggoda cowok hingga menegang. Sasuke tidak sampai hati memikirkan jika saja Sakura ternyata melakukan hal ini ke laki-laki lain. Bibir hanya berjarak beberapa senti, lalu tubuh sintalnya yang sangat intim dengan tubuh tegak Sasuke. Demi Tuhan Sakura pasti menahan tawa merasakan ereksinya, itu semua karena tubuh bagian depan Sakura. Payudara dengan ukuran yang besar itu mendorong dada ratanya, Sasuke panas dingin. Mimpi apa semalam doi? Masalahnya, kali ini Sakura tidak segera menciumnya seperti tempo lalu._

_"Tapi bo'ong."_

_Demikian, makhluk paling menjengkelkan di muka bumi adalah cewek. Sasuke memaki dalam hati. Itu karena tinggal sesenti saja bibir mereka bertemu, sentuhan Sakura tahu-tahu menghilang tanpa bekas. _

Please, Sasuke sedang frustasi!

"Kalau ada masalah bilang, jangan ngedumel gak jelas. Gimana bisa gue ngasih wejangan ke elo kalau elonya sendiri gitu?"

"Gue nggak butuh wejangan dari lo Nar." Iyalah, kan yang Sasuke butuhkan sekarang hanya satu. "Gue cuma butuh..."

Si seksi Senju Sakura.

**To be continue... **


	4. Chapter 3

"Kamu yakin nih Sas?" Lima kali berturut-turut, Sasuke hanya bisa meringis ketika mendengar pertanyaan berulang-ulang yang dilontarkan Kakashi Sensei. "Seminggu belakangan kok tidak ada satu anak pun yang melakukan pelanggaran?"

_Mereka pada tobat kali._

Batin Sasuke ingin menjawab demikian. "Saya tidak mengerti, Sensei."

"Sebenarnya bagus, tapi aneh juga kalau tiba-tiba ruang bimbingan dan konseling jadi sepi begini."

Ini rahasia, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu benar sikap asli Hatake Kakashi. Dia humoris dan merupakan tipe orang yang selalu _easy going_, tapi semua siswa maupun siswi tampaknya sudah terlebih dulu menilai buruk citranya sebagai guru khusus bimbingan dan konseling. Tidak seperti para tenaga pengajar yang lain, Kakashi Sensei lebih bisa dekat dengan Sasuke lantaran usia cowok itu tidak jauh beda dari mendiang putranya yang telah meninggal sejak dua tahun lalu setelah satu tahun penuh melawan kanker otak. Satu point pentingnya lagi, Kakashi Sensei dan Sasuke sering kali sepemikiran untuk mengurangi tingkat kenakalan siswa di sekolah.

"Nggak ada yang coba-coba mengancam kamu kan Sas?" Tuh, belum apa-apa sudah menebak. "Si cewek Senju itu, _maybe_?"

Wah berabe.

"Semua aman terkendali Sensei, tidak ada yang mengancam saya atau apa pun." Sudah diputuskan, Kakashi Sensei tidak boleh mengetahui perihal kesepakatannya dengan Sakura. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Niat hati ingin cepat-cepat menghindar. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Y-ya?" Sayang sekali Kakashi Sensei masih ingin berlama-lama.

"Saya dengar club bela diri segera ikut turnament, siapa yang mewakili?" Hampir saja serangan jantung. "Kamu Sas?"

"Bukan, Sensei. Tahun ini jadi tahun terakhir saya di club, sebagai ketua saya akan lebih memfokuskan diri untuk para junior saya. Kalau masalah turnament, Hyuga Neji dari kelas XI IPS yang akan mewakili."

Rautnya mulai datar. "Oke, _good luck_."

"Terima kasih Sensei, permisi."

Selebihnya, Kakashi Sensei hanya mengangguk memberi persetujuan. Sasuke lantas keluar ruangan dengan tenang, sebisa mungkin bersikap baik-baik saja meski hatinya ingin berteriak murka. _Sialan cewek itu!_ Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Sasuke berani membohongi Kakashi Sensei. Ia bahkan berkali-kali merutuk, semoga tidak ada makhluk seperti Sakura lagi di dunia ini. Satu saja bikin repot, apa lagi jika ada ribuan. Aduh, Sasuke mulai ngaco dengan pemikirannya. Tidak sadar akan kehadiran Sakura yang sejak tadi menjadi biang masalah hari ini, itu karena emosinya tengah berkecamuk. Sulit memutuskan, antara berhenti atau melanjutkan. Baru setengah jalan, tinggal seminggu lagi penderitaannya usai.

"Elo memang _best_ banget Beb."

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke tahu jelas suara menyebalkan itu Sakura. "Maksud lo?"

Singkat saja.

"Berbohong pada Kakashi Sensei kalau semuanya aman terkendali." Ketahuan banget nih anak habis mencuri dengar, Sasuke diam-diam meliriknya sinis tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan langkah. "Padahal nyatanya elo sedang ada _something_ sama gue."

"Yang elo maksudkan dari kata _something_ itu apa? Jangan melebih-lebihkan."

"Gue nggak pernah melebih-lebihkan, apa yang keluar dari mulut gue adalah fakta. Apa perlu kita _kissing_ lagi supaya kepala elo nggak kena penyakit amnesia dadakan?"

_Fuck_!

Separuh tidak tahan, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang UKS sampai cewek itu mengaduh. "Pelan-pelan dong, kasar banget jadi cowok?!"

Biarkan saja, tidak ada ampun.

"Loh, Sak? Sas? Pada ngapain?"

Wadawww.

**\- 0 -**

Lambe netizen benar-benar luar biasa membahayakan, demi Tuhan Sasuke akan menembaki mereka jika saja membunuh hukumnya boleh. Hanya karena satu orang saja, seantero sekolah dihebohkan dengan tersebarnya foto antara dirinya dengan Sakura yang tengah berduaan di UKS saat jam istirahat. Pose dan keadaan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang syur, akan tetapi melihat penegak kedisiplinan bersama biang onar justru menjadi berita yang patut dibicarakan. Sasuke sakit kepala, teman-teman sekaligus juniornya tidak berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan ini itu di group WhatsApp. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang justru terus tersenyum lebar, tampak puas akan seluruh pemberitaan tentangnya dan si tampan yang reseknya astagfirullah.

"Ayo deh jujur ke gue, elo sudah wikwik ya sama Sasuke?"

"Apaan tuh wikwik?"

"Si Sakura nggak bakal tahu wikwik, tahunya cuma ikeh-ikeh kimochi. Aduh!" Spontan Sakura menggeplak kepala Sai di bangku belakang. Pelajaran masih berlangsung namun teman-temannya dengan gila bertanya. "Bisa biasa nggak sih Sak?"

"Nggak." Sai dan Utakata banyak bertanya, sedangkan Ino hanya diam memaklumi. Nanti, ada sesi curhat pribadi sebagai sesama perempuan. "Fokus gih ke depan, kena lempar penghapus baru tahu rasa."

Dua puluh menit lagi, Utakata menghitung waktu yang berlalu hingga rasa kantuk menyerang. Ia melirik Ino yang tengah malas-malasan mendengar penjelasan Shizune Sensei mengenai karakter manusia. "No?"

"Hn?"

"Teman lo makin aneh, gue curiga jangan-jangan dia memang anu sama Sasuke."

"Gue dengar elo ngomongin gue ya Ta?!"

Fisik peri tetapi tabiat seperti nenek sihir, Sakura pantas mendapat julukan demikian. Sampai dua pulut menit berlangsung, bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Sempat-sempatnya Sakura membuka ponsel ketika merasakan getaran di saku, mendadak hatinya langsung doki-doki lantaran pesan itu berasal dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sudah menyimpan nomor cowok itu sejak lama, tapi gengsi bila harus mengirim pesan duluan. Cowok semestinya berjuang, Sakura memilih duduk santai layaknya putri keraton ketimbang mengejar yang tidak pasti. _Halah tipu!_ Buktinya doi bisa sampai melakukan hal diluar logika hanya demi menarik perhatian Sasuke. Suka-suka berkilah, Sakura tetap tidak bisa menampik kenyataan.

"Kenapa lo Sak? Senyum-senyum nggak jelas."

"Tahu tuh, nggak mau balik?"

"Nginap saja di sini, jadi penunggu sekolah."

Teman kurang ajar.

Sakura memutar mata bosan, membiarkan ketiga orang itu melangkah duluan keluar kelas bersama siswa yang lain. Demi Sasuke, Sakura rela pulang paling akhir untuk menghindari lambe julid para netizen. Cowok itu baru mengiriminya pesan agar Sakura menunggu di parkiran hingga keadaan cukup sepi. Sasuke selalu begitu, hobi mengajak ke tempat sepi.

Doeng!

Ini sih bukan gurauan, tangan besar Sasuke sukses membuat kening Sakura nyeri bukan main. "Mikirin apa lo?"

"Lo mau bikin gue goblok hah?"

"Lo sudah goblok." Keparat!

Sakura jengkel, asli. "Nggak usah bertele-tele Beb, bilang ke gue sebenarnya mau lo apa nyuruh gue pulang paling akhir begini?"

Akhir apanya? Sekolah sebenarnya masih ramai, ada beberapa siswa yang mengikuti jam tambahan maupun ekstrakurikuler. "Kita bakal bicarain taruhan kita lebih lanjut."

"Kenapa? Lo nyerah?"

"_In your dream!_"

"Terus?"

Jaga-jaga, Sakura memicingkan mata melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke. Alhasil, cowok itu juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan selain pada Sakura seorang. Mata emerald memukau, turun ke hidung mancungnya, lalu bibir menggoda yang sudah pernah ia rasakan. Fokus Sas! Fokus! "Setelah gue pikir-pikir, taruhan kita sama sekali nggak _fair_. Elo banyak untungnya, gue banyak rugi."

"Sudah setengah jalan kok protes?"

"Seminggu ke depan gue mau elo belajar yang benar dan jadi orang baik, kalau perlu gue bakalan ngasih elo bimbel."

Sakura melongo.

Dunia sepertinya akan kiamat.

**To be continue... **


	5. Chapter 4

Siapa pun cewek di dunia ini yang menganggap jika Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pangeran berkuda putih, maka kepala cewek itu mungkin telah terbentur sesuatu. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang juga menjadi salah satunya, terjerat dengan pesona Sasuke diawal. Alih-alih semakin tergugah, demi apa pun di dunia ini Sasuke merupakan salah satu makhluk yang semestinya dimusnahkan. "IQ lo berapa sih sebenarnya? Gini doang banyak yang salah, pantas saja rangking lo jeblok melulu."

Kok?

"Sotoy lo Beb! Akrab juga baru, nggak usah ngata-ngatain IQ gue deh."

"Gue nggak ngata-ngatain, faktanya begitu." Sialan memang. "Lagian siapa juga yang akrab sama lo? Ingat Sak, taruhan kita tinggal satu minggu. Gue sudah melewati satu minggu sebelumnya tanpa hambatan, jadi untuk satu minggu ke depan gue minta elo mau bekerja sama dengan sebaik mungkin."

Sakura sewot bukan main mendengar ajakan kerja sama Sasuke, diam-diam dia melirik beberapa orang yang hilir mudik melewati tempat nongkrong mereka. Heran, seharusnya mereka bimbel di rumah saja bukannya di Cafe seperti ini. Tidak masalah jika sepi, lah ini di mana-mana banyak orang. Terus terang Sakura kurang bisa fokus, ditambah lagi wajah galak Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin menggeplak kepala cowok itu. Harinya sungguh sial, mau lari tapi gengsi. Ulangan di sekolah tidak bisa Sakura hindari lantaran Sasuke resek sudah _stand by_ memberi omelan. Rasanya _Love Potion_ di game _Sakura School Simulator _yang terinstal pada ponsel Sasori sangat Sakura butuhkan, agar Sasuke bisa takhluk padanya.

_Ngimpi!_

"Apaan nih? Sejak kapan Atta Halilintar jadi pencetus teori alam semesta? Ngaco lo."

"Gue belum lahir waktu itu, ya mana tahu."

Kesabaran Sasuke diuji, mulut Sakura sejak awal tidak berhenti memancing. "Ganti, buka buku Sains lo sekarang."

"Aduh Beb, kepala gue pusing banget nih. Kayaknya gue mau amnesia saja buat melupakan segalanya."

_Doeng! _

Kena, buku setebal tiga senti mengenai kepala akibat perbuatan Sasuke. "Seluas-luasnya alas masih lebih luas alasan lo."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura cemberut sembari mengeluarkan buku Sains dari dalam ransel. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sesaat, kemudian memperhatikan cuaca di luar sana yang diselimuti mendung. Hanya beberapa menit berlangsung, gerimis mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit. Kembali, Sasuke melihat pergerakan Sakura yang sok-sokan membaca buku. Rasanya sampai saat ini pun kehidupannya penuh liku. Apa iya hanya demi mengerti isi hati cewek, Sasuke harus melakukan konsultasi ke psikiater? Study banding ke Harvard? Bertanya kepada orang pintar? Merukiah diri? Bahkan ikut pesantren kilat? Benar-benar deh, cewek memang sulit dimengerti.

"Wah, di luar hujan." Dari tadi. "Dingin nih."

"Terus?"

"Kali aja gitu elo mau hangatin gue."

Sakura yang absurd.

Bagaimana tidak kedinginan jika seragam yang Sakura gunakan selalu press body, sudah begitu dia tidak mengenakan kaos dalaman. Sasuke bukannya sengaja mencari tahu, tetapi keteledoran Sakura yang senang _skinship_ membuat cowok itu mau tidak mau menyadari bra merah yang samar-samar terlihat dari seragam putihnya. "Seragam lo masih juga nggak diganti?"

"Nggak."

"Mulai besok atasan lo harus longgar, rok harus selutut, pakai dasi, terus hilangin lipstick merah lo yang kayak tante-tante itu."

"Gue kira elo suka yang merah-merah gini." Sakura sepertinya sengaja, gelagatnya yang berani membusungkan dada membuat Sasuke menghela napas. "Gede ya?"

"Gede, tapi kalau nggak berguna buat apa?"

Astagfirullah manusia.

**\- 0 -**

Hujan boleh menghantam bumi dan seisinya, tetapi hal itu tidak juga bisa menyurutkan senyum Sakura. Pukul empat sore, dia baru sampai di rumah dengan diantar Sasuke. Setidaknya, cowok muka tembok itu mau bertanggung jawab memulangkan anak gadis orang. Sebenarnya Sakura penasaran akan perasaan Sasuke, rugi sekali jika doi tidak menyukai wajah cantik dan tubuh seksinya. Tapi jika memang benar begitu, cowok seperti Sasuke patut didapatkan.

"Baru pulang kok sudah senyum-senyum sendiri, kenapa hm?"

"Itu tuh, baru diantarin pacarnya. Makanya jadi senyum-senyum gak jelas."

Tidak Ibunya tidak adik cowoknya, dua orang itu sama saja. Sakura menanggapi dengan senyum aneh kemudian meletakkan sepatu yang baru dia lepas di dalam rak. Setelahnya, Sakura mengikuti perempuan cantik berdarah Jepang yang sudah melangkah duluan ke dapur. "Mama lagi buat apa?"

"Dijawab dulu dong, tadi senyum-senyum kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok."

"Terus yang ngantarin pulang tadi siapa?"

"Teman sekolah."

"MA! REMOT TV MANA?" Namanya Senju Akio, usia empat belas tahun dan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Sakura sebenarnya sangat dekat dengan adiknya itu, tapi Akio terkadang bisa sangat berisik. "MA!?"

"Kenapa Dek?"

"REMOT TV MANA?"

"Di meja." Ampun deh.

"Bukannya Kiki harusnya ada les?"

"Libur katanya." Sakura manggut-manggut menanggapi. "Eh, dilanjut lagi dong yang tadi sayang?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu, si pacar dong."

"Mama ih, dia cuma teman bukan pacarnya Saku."

"MAMA!"

"Apa Dek??" Tampaknya sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di kepala Ibunya, Sakura meringis.

"REMOTNYA NGGAK ADA!"

"Ada! Cari yang benar!" Akio sangat mengganggu suasana. "Terus-terus, dia anaknya ganteng nggak?"

"Jelek, mirip pantat panci."

"Mama nanya serius, Saku-chan."

"Saku juga serius."

"MA! REMOTNYA NGGAK ADA BENERAN!"

Tidak ada lagi kesabaran, Ibunya jengkel bukan main. "Kalau sampai Mama yang nyari terus ketemu, kamu minta diapain Dek?"

Baiklah, Sakura tidak mau ikut campur setelah ini. Drama yang terjadi, Ibunya dengan mudah menemukan benda yang dicari Akio. Sudah begitu mereka berdua akan adu mulut hingga remaja tanggung itu hanya bisa meratapi nasib ngenesnya yang selalu salah di mata si Ibu. Jadi cowok sih, makanya mau tidak mau harus merasakan ribetnya cewek. Sakura kembali tersenyum, berlalu menuju ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kalau dipikir-pikir, menerima bimbel yang diberikan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada ruginya. Mereka bisa lebih berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Sakura tidak akan pernah bosan mengerjai Sasuke sampai kapan pun.

Ah, Sakura jadi ingat tadi.

Sasuke keceplosan bercerita jika dia tidak memiliki akun social media _Instagram_, kolot sekali. Alhasil, Sakura tidak berhenti mengejek hingga cowok itu membuat akun _Instagram_ saat itu juga.

Nurut dong.

Lebih menyenangkan lagi Sakura mengetahui email dan kata sandi akun Sasuke, pesta besar nanti.

"Tuh kan, lo benar-benar jadi bucin deh kayaknya? Dari tadi senyum-senyum gak jelas." Akio lagi, dengan tampang polosnya dia berdiri di pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Jatuh cinta boleh, jadi bucin jangan."

"APA SIH LO BOCAH?!"

**To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 5

"Hallo, lo di mana Sas?"

Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak berminat menghubungi Naruto, tapi hari ini moodnya mendadak memburuk lantaran berada di situasi menyebalkan. Kakak perempuannya bilang, Sasuke hanya akan mengantarnya sampai stasiun. Tapi ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, teman-temannya telah pergi duluan. Izumi mengamuk, tentu saja. Dan berakhir Sasuke yang menjadi korban. Statusnya sebagai penegak kedisiplinan sekolah, tapi malah mangkir dari sekolah. Doi bahkan masih mengenakan seragam putih abu-abu, kelayapan di jalanan sejak pagi hanya demi mengikuti sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tengah berlibur di pantai. Lebih parahnya, Izumi seperti tengah bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan adik cowoknya itu.

"Pantai."

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Nyawer."

"Yang benar woi?! Bukannya sekolah, malah bolos. Ini nih, kayaknya elo sudah ketularan si cewek Senju bandel itu."

Senju lagi.

Sasuke malas membahas dan beralih ke topik lain. "Bikinin surat izin, gue ada acara keluarga."

"Parah lo, parah!"

"Bikinin Nar!"

"Ya!!!"

Sampai di situ, Sasuke lantas kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Untung saja dia membawa jaket, paling tidak benda itu bisa menutupi penampilannya yang mencolok. Sekalian menghindari hal-hal tidak diinginkan seperti tertangkap satpol PP, murid SMA kelayapan di luar ketika jam belajar mengajar masih berlangsung. Jika itu semua terjadi, Kakashi Sensei mungkin saja terkena serangan jantung. Sasuke ngeri membayangkan, berharap memiliki pilihan lain saja seperti menghadapi tingkah gila Senju Sakura sepanjang waktu. Bagaimana cewek itu sekarang? Seragamnya? _Make up_ nya? Sepatunya? Sasuke berjanji, sebagai gantinya besok akan menjadi hari pembalasan.

"Sas, elo mau minuman kaleng?" _Tidak perlu bertanya!_ Sasuke sudah gondok setengah mati. "Jangan diam gitu. Mumpung elo di sini, sekalian aja nikmati pemandangan."

Pemandangan? Bagus.

"Tuh, banyak cewek-cewek pakai bikini. Cuci mata dong." Terus terang Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Izumi akan mengatakan hal demikian, tapi apa yang dikatakan Izumi memang benar. Sasuke sejak tadi menemukan banyak sekali cewek dengan hanya mengenakan bikini. Kakaknya juga sama, tapi bawahannya masih memakai hotpans. "Dah ya, gue mau gabung teman-teman gue dulu. Lo jangan ngilang, kalau mau jalan-jalan sekitaran sini aja."

Lengkap sudah, Sasuke semakin jengkel.

Kenapa orang-orang sangat menyukai tempat seperti ini? Matahari begitu terik hingga Sasuke merasa kulitnya akan terbakar, lebih enak bersantai di rumah sambil menonton berita di televisi. Mantan suami menghujat mantan istrinya sendiri bau ikan asin, Sasuke terkadang suka ikut-ikutan nimbrung bersama Ibunya. _Owalah dasar human!_

"Eh, anak SMA ngapain kelayapan di sini?"

Sangat familiar, rasanya-rasanya ada yang aneh. Maunya tetap sendiri, tapi ada saja yang mengganggu ketenangan. Sasuke tidak bisa menghirup udara dengan leluasa, lalu dugaannya seratus persen terbukti tatkala menemukan Sakura berdiri di sebelahnya. Sialnya lagi, cewek itu mengenakan bikini maroon yang mempertontonkan hampir keseluruhan tubuhnya yang luar biasa seksi. Kulit seputih kapas, payudara besar, pinggang berlekuk, lalu pantat yang bulat berisi. _Mati saja!_ Diam-diam Sasuke berharap bisa menjumpai Ibu Menteri dan minta ditenggelamkan. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di rumah, tidak di pantai. Di mana pun, Sakura selalu membayangi. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menyadari kewarasannya yang mulai terguncang, semua salahnya.

"Lo ngapain di sini, cewek? Ngestalker gue?"

Rupanya, pertanyaan Sasuke langsung membuat raut wajah Sakura berubah. "Lah elo ngaca dong, Beb?! Ngapain juga elo di sini? Pakai seragam sekolah pula."

Wah iya, Sasuke lupa.

**\- 0 -**

Usat punya usut, Sakura rupanya datang bersama cowok yang Sasuke ingat sebagai pacar Izumi. Mereka berdua sengaja datang belakangan lantaran ada keperluan lain. Baru deh, ketahuan alasan kenapa kakaknya ngotot tetap berangkat. Sasuke dongkol bukan main, ujung-ujungnya dia yang sengsara karena menjadi tertawaan semua orang. "Senewen lo udah amit-amit ya? Ke pantai pakai seragam sekolah, _smart_!"

"Diam deh." Sakura terkekeh kecil, seusai itu dia meneguk minuman bersoda hingga tandas. Dari pada bersama Izumi, Sasori dan juga teman-temannya, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan pergi ke tempat lain. Hitung-hitung mencari kesempatan saling mengerjai, kompak dalam benak masing-masing. "Eh, elo tuh nggak punya baju renang lain apa selain bikini?"

"Ada masalah?" Malah jadi balik nyolot.

"Elo tuh cewek, jangan terlalu mengumbar tubuh ke orang-orang. Apa lagi ke cowok."

"Cowok kayak elo contohnya?" Mulai.

"Gue masih ingat pernah ngomong alergi sama cewek kayak lo."

"Paling-paling dikasih susu langsung lemes." _Sakura kampret!_ Jelas-jelas yang dimaksud cewek itu menjurus ke hal-hal lebih intim. Seperti tempo lalu, Senju Sakura membuat lelucon porno sembari membusungkan dada. Sasuke tahu betul, lagi pula mereka ini sama-sama menjadi remaja di akhir pubertas. "Ayo deh, untuk hari ini saja. _Please_, jangan kaku."

Kaku di segala hal sudah menjadi tabiat Sasuke. "_What_?"

"Mana ponsel lo Sas?"

"Mau ngapain sih?" Sakura tidak menggubris, seenak hati meraba-raba saku celana Sasuke lantaran tidak mendapati apa-apa di saku seragam putihnya. "Buat apa?"

"Mumpung elo nggak kumat, _moment_ kayak begini tuh harus diabadikan." Sasuke berusaha mencegah, tetapi Sakura sudah keburu menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat seusai menemukan ponsel hitam di dalam saku jaket. "_Say, __cheese!_"

Tidak satu atau pun dua kali, cewek itu memaksa berfoto meski Sasuke terus menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Hanya saja, masalah seriusnya bukan itu. "_You're bikini, shit!_"

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan laki-laki normal, disuguhi body cewek seperti Sakura lama-lama pun akan ereksi juga. Sejak tadi sudah bersabar, rupanya Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Lihat tubuh seksinya, menempel intim pada Sasuke seolah mengajak bercinta di bawah terik matahari. _Keparat!_ Ke mana perginya prodigy jutek minta ampun itu? Wajah Sasuke memerah, entah karena terlalu lama terkena udara panas atau bisa saja karena perlakuan Sakura. Tapi jangan dikira permainan akan berhenti, cewek seperti Sakura benar-benar memiliki banyak akal bulus. Sasuke harus kapok, biar tidak seenaknya bicara tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Lo suka begini sama gue, Beb?"

_Begini? Or bikini?_

Sasuke kehilangan fokus. "A-apa?"

_Dasar!_ Sakura tersenyum sekilas kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke meninggalkan daratan. "Ayo, ke tengah laut."

Sasuke ketua club beladiri, tapi doi paling lemah menghadapi perempuan. "Mau ngapain sih? Seragam gue jadi basah."

"Salah lo sendiri ke pantai pakai seragam."

Semakin menjauhi daratan, seragam Sasuke otomatis basah kuyup lantaran terkena terjangan ombak. "Lo ngajakin gue ribut?"

Alhasil Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, disusul suara jeritan menggema tatkala Sasuke tiba-tiba menggendong tubuhnya lalu mengayunkannya ke dalam air. Sakura sampai terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya. "Sasuke resek! Airnya asin, bego'!"

"Memang siapa yang bilang air laut rasanya manis? Lo pikir jus jambu?"

Kembali, Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari mengeratkan pegangan di bahu Sasuke. Tidak ada yang menyadari seberapa dekat mereka saat ini, satu sama lain terlihat nyaman. Sasuke bahkan beberapa kali mengulangi tindakannya, lalu reaksi Sakura lagi-lagi sebuah jeritan melengking. Sampai detak itu menyadarkan, dua-duanya pasrah.

Dan pelan-pelan, sesuatu di hati menyeruak.

Dalam.

Begitu menekan.

Sasuke terpaku bukan karena gairah, tapi dia tertarik memandang mata jernih Sakura. Turun ke hidung mancungnya hingga berakhir di bibir, semuanya terlihat sensual. _Apa harus?_ Dalam hati Sasuke ingin bersikap egois. Sekali saja mencoba, tidak masalah. Lagi pula, Sakura sudah pasti dengan suka cita menerima.

Sekejap.

Sebuah kecupan lembut yang memabukkan, diberikan Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa katanya, _semua cowok sama!_

**To be continue... **


	7. Chapter 6

_Meski terik matahari begitu menyengat, Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuh hingga menciptakan sensasi aneh di sana. Hal itu menyebabkan Sasuke melenguh, kedua tangannya gemetar. Bibir saling menempel dengan sentuhan intim pada tubuhnya yang dilakukan cewek itu, mana mungkin dilewatkan. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum merasakan payudaranya ditekan, sedikit sesak sekaligus nikmat di waktu bersamaan. Maka sekali tarikan napas, Sakura meraih rahang kokoh Sasuke agar ciuman mereka berlangsung kian dalam. Ah, sial sekali! Sakura menawarkan itu, lekukan indah dari mulai payudara hingga pantatnya yang sekal._

_Sasuke ingin meremasnya!_

_Napas yang berhembus panas, sentuhan intim di tengah-tengah tubuh mereka yang tidak berjarak, semuanya menciptakan kegilaan. Sasuke melakukannya tidak main-main sembari menyentuh belakang telinga Sakura dengan jari. Peduli setan pada kenyataan jika mereka berada di situasi yang salah sekalipun, setiap detiknya Sasuke berpikiran liar. Hanya karena ego gilanya yang coba mengecup bibir perawan, Sasuke merasa dirinya terbakar. Lupakan beberapa pengunjung pantai yang menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan, Uchiha Sasuke memilih masa bodoh dan membiarkan wangi cologne miliknya bercampur dengan wangi Sakura. Ditambah lagi air laut, tiupan angin, serta suara burung camar seolah mendukung tindakan yang tengah mereka lakukan._

_Namanya juga halu, meski tidak sikron pun diiyakan saja._

_"Lo suka?" Si cewek bertanya sejenak setelah berhasil memberi jarak._

_Masih di posisi sama, doi menggendong tubuh seksi Sakura yang hanya berbalut bikini. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah lupa pada ambisinya. "Gue suka."_

_Senju Sakura menang telak._

_Mereka kembali menekankan bibir masing-masing, mulai meluluh, lalu leleh bersama gairah. Sasuke sangat menikmati setiap pengalaman baru itu, tidak ada lagi bongkahan beku di hati lantaran kehangatan yang diberikan Sakura. Membakar pembuluh darahnya, menghangatkannya, merasuk ke tulang-tulang dan demi Tuhan Sasuke merasa dirinya terbang ke awan-awan. Tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan itu, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa hidup tanpa merasakan ini? Bagaimana bisa ia menepis sensasi ini?_

_"Lo kalah, Baby."_

_Sudah berani dan terang-terangan, mata Sasuke membulat begitu mendengar panggilan sayangnya. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan spesial selain permusuhan tiada ujung, rasa dongkolnya pada Sakura bahkan masih ada hingga sekarang.__Tapi apa?_

_Bedebah! Doi lemah karena tidak mampu mengendalikan nafsu._

_Duk! _

Itu lagi.

Berkali-kali Sasuke merasakan sakit yang sama ketika dia dengan sengaja membenturkan kepalanya sendiri di atas bangku, Naruto sampai meliriknya heran karena cowok itu tidak juga berhenti bertingkah bodoh. "Gue kayaknya perlu periksa ke psikiater."

Benar dugaannya. "Kenapa lo?"

"Pikiran gue ternoda."

Semua terjadi lantaran kekhilafan lalu yang tidak kunjung menghilang dari kepala Sasuke, terus-menerus berputar di sana. Sensasi aneh, ragu-ragu tetapi sayang jika tidak dinikmati. _Dasar setan sialan! _Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar, berusaha mengubur ingatan itu dalam-dalam namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Sakura dengan bikini maroonnya, _aduh mak! _Juga ciuman yang mereka lakukan, Sasuke semakin panas dingin jika mengingat. Bagaimana kulit basah mereka saling bersentuhan intim, panas, membakar. Apa lagi yang bisa didefinisikan untuk sensasi seluar biasa itu? Sasuke ingin lagi. _Sinting! _Semua salah Senju Sakura yang dengan berani memulai. Niat hati mencoba eh kok malah keterusan, itulah karma bagi Sasuke.

"Dari pada lo ke psikiater, mending lo cuci pikiran lo pakai detergen."

Teman tidak berguna.

**\- 0 -**

Lari dari kenyataan bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, berkali-kali pemikiran itu terlintas. Ayolah, ini tinggal lima hari. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya berat sembari beranjak dari bangku, kemudian mulai keluar kelas dengan tenang bersama siswa-siswi lain lantaran bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Namun ketika baru mencapai pintu, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menepuk pundak Sasuke hingga si empunya menoleh. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Ada apa?"

"Gue nebeng."

Waduh, berabe.

Ia dan Sakura kan telah membuat janji. "Nggak bisa Nar."

"Kok nggak bisa?"

"Gue nggak langsung pulang."

"Mau ke mana memangnya?"

Mau ngapelin cewek Senju, terus anu lagi. "Ya pokoknya ada lah, pulangnya juga masih entar sore."

"Oke deh, oke." Setelah itu, Naruto langsung cuss pergi. Takut ketinggalan angkutan umum katanya.

Kalau begini aman, Sasuke hanya tinggal mencari keberadaan cewek yang astagfirullah menjengkelkan itu. Sudah doi putuskan untuk merubah perilakunya, bahkan meskipun Sakura melakukan hal-hal gila. _Ciee, nyariin cewek._ Kok Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi bersemu merah begini? Sepanjang koridor dia tidak berhenti menjernihkan pikiran. Pelan-pelan saja, pikirnya. Sambil menunggu gedung sekolah sepi, Sasuke memilih menunggu Sakura di depan kelas cewek itu sembari menyedot susu puding.

"Cewek murahan!" Serius? Ia tidak salah dengar. Suara barusan kentara perempuan, tapi intonasinya sangat keras dan berasal dari kelas Sakura.

"Masa' sih?" Sasuke melirik sekitar, akhirnya doi memutuskan mengetahui langsung.

Diluar prediksi, seumur-umur Sasuke paling ogah berada di arena gulat cewek. Niatnya hanya ingin tahu, namun matanya malah mendapati Sakura dan Ino temannya berseteru dengan Shion. Tidak ketinggalan beberapa anak cewek ikut-ikutan menonton pertengkaran seru ini. _Lah kok? _

"Bacotan lo bisa dibeli berapa?"

"Sialan!"

"Heh brengsek!!!" Aduh.

Dari sini, Sasuke melihat Ino berseru murka lantaran Shion mendorong tubuh tinggi Sakura hingga cewek itu terduduk di lantai. Sudah kepalang tanggung juga, Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri dan buru-buru bangkit. Ia menjambak rambut panjang Shion, lalu sebagai balasannya Sakura langsung mendapati sebuah tarikan pada rok abu-abu yang dia kenakan. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya melongo, khawatir juga jika sampai keterusan melorot ke bawah. Seperti bukan Senju Sakura sekali jika hanya diam tanpa membalas. Maka dalam sekali dorongan, dia berhasil menduduki perut Shion. _Nenek lampir sebenarnya telah muncul! _Lagi-lagi Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Sebenarnya ini permasalahan cewek, tapi doi juga tidak bisa diam saja menonton Sakura dan Shion saling jambak melampiaskan emosi.

"Bilang sekali lagi! Ayo coba, bilang kalau gue murahan. Sialan lo!" Tolol, semua orang di sana malah menikmati.

"ELO YANG SIALAN! SAKURA!"

Baiklah, tidak ada ampun. Kali ini semakin berapi, Sakura sudah berniat menampar Shion tapi gerakannya dihentikan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menengahi. "Berhenti!"

"Minggir lo!"

"Berhenti woii!" Dua lawan satu mana bisa.

Sasuke berada di tengah-tengah, alhasil menjadi bulan-bulanan. "Minggir, brengsek!!"

Kelas yang awalnya sepi, dalam sekejap mulai ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang masih berada di sekolah. Gawat nih! Ketahuan Kakashi Sensei, mampus! "Lo berdua bakalan nyesel kalau nggak dengerin gue!"

"Gue gak bakalan berhenti sebelum dia minta maaf."

"Elo yang harusnya minta maaf!"

"No, teman lo pegangin!" Yang diajak bicara malah melengos, sepertinya Ino lebih menurut pada Sakura dibandingkan dirinya. "Owalah cewek!"

Ribet astagfirullah.

Sasuke masa bodoh pada penampilannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk akibat menengahi dua cewek yang tengah saling jambak. Berharap semoga Kakashi Sensei tidak muncul dan melihat.

"ADA APA INI?" Baru juga dibatin.

Mampus! Beneran mampus!

**(--)**

**\--**

**\--**

**(--)**

**To be continue... **


	8. Chapter 7

Mungkin hari ini bukan mujurnya, Sakura sudah malas menjawab segala pertanyaan tidak penting Kakashi Sensei. Introgasi dadakan, dari semua informasi yang didapat membuktikan jika biang permasalahan berasal dari Shion. Sejak pagi menyindir ini itu, mulai dari mengomentari seenaknya penampilan Sakura yang mengenakan seragam lebih sopan. Semua anak di kelas sebenarnya sudah lama tahu permusuhan antara Sakura dan Shion, tapi puncaknya hari ini. Mereka berdua sudah seperti kucing kera yang saling mencakar, mau dipisahkan malah menyambar. Seperti Sasuke kasusnya, sebagai orang yang menengahi eh dia malah mendapati azab ilahi. Rusak! Rusak!

_Ctakk! _

"Aduh." Sakura terkena sentilan Sasori tatkala sibuk mengecek ponsel, salahnya meminta bantuan sepupu laki-laki yang lebih tua demi menggantikan panggilan dari sekolah yang harusnya diperuntukkan untuk Ibunya. Namanya juga Sakura, ada saja yang dia perbuat agar lolos dan tidak didepak dari anggota keluarga. "Sakit!"

"Disekolahin benar-benar malah berantem, mau jadi apa lo?"

"Jadi manusia lah, masa' jadi _Youtuber_?"

"_Youtuber_ juga manusia, kentut!"

Benar-benar minta dikemplang! Asli, Sasori gondok setengah mati lantaran merasa telah dibohongi Sakura. Bilangnya minta jemput karena sakit, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini. Yang benar saja? Dua cewek SMA berkelahi disebabkan masalah sepele, saling ejek yang berakhir menjadi cakar-mencakar. Desas-desusnya pula, beberapa saksi mengatakan jika kedua cewek berusia belasan itu berkelahi lantaran rebutan pacar. _Hello? _Cowok di dunia ini tidak cuma satu, masih banyak yang lebih ganteng dari tampang datar Uchiha Sasuke. Sasori diam-diam melirik satu-satunya cowok berseragam SMA yang setia mengikuti sejak dia dengan Sakura keluar dari ruang bimbingan dan konseling. Semuanya sudah pulang, hanya Sasuke saja yang tidak kunjung menghilang dari pandangan.

"Eh elo, adiknya Izumi." Ingat juga dia. "Elo pacarnya Sakura?"

"Bukan."

"Iya."

_Yang benar mana sih? _Sasori melotot garang pada dua remaja di depannya, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama tidak tahu diuntung. "Pacar apa bukan?"

"Bukan."

"Iya!"

"Sak, lo diam deh?!" Pandangannya kini tertuju pada Sasuke sepenuhnya. "Lo pacarnya bukan?"

"Bukan, kami cuma teman."

"Idih, malas banget gue punya teman kayak lo." Sakura ini tidak jelas, Sasuke jadi heran. "Ayo Saso-nii, pulang."

"Bentar, gue belum selesai ngomong."

"Ngomong apaan lagi sih? Gue sakit kepala nih gara-gara kena jambak." Salah sendiri.

Sasori tidak menggubris dan malah tetap mencoba mengobrol dengan Sasuke. "Ini cewek nakalnya amit-amit, gue harap elo bisa ngatasi dia."

Tahu kok, Sasuke tahu semuanya. "Orangtuanya tahu?"

"Ya jangan sampai tahu."

"Kok gitu?" Kalau begini sih sama saja, itu berarti selama ini Sasori yang selalu menutupi keburukan Sakura. "Setahu gue, justru kalau orangtua nggak tahu kelakuan anak-anaknya malah akan jadi masalah."

"Oh ya?" Kali ini Sakura yang menyahuti. "Mama gue tahunya Senju Sakura itu anak yang paling cantik dan baik hati."

_Asw!_

"Jangan dengarin, dia kadang suka halu."

Sama sekali tidak ada bedanya, Sakura dan Sasori memang cocok menjadi saudara. Lantas, Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa melihat kedua orang itu berlalu pergi. Diam-diam ia jadi memikirkan hal lain, tentang ciuman tempo lalu, tentang Sakura yang biasa-biasa saja, tentang bimbel hari ini yang terpaksa diliburkan. Sasuke memijat kepalanya sendiri, tapi setidaknya Sakura telah mau menuruti satu inginnya. Berpenampilan lebih sopan dan sesuai aturan, itu sebabnya dia sampai bertengkar dengan Shion.

Sasuke mau terbang deh.

"Masih di sini Sas?" Kakashi Sensei tiba-tiba muncul, aduh. "Nungguin siapa?"

"Ehe." Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, doi meringis sesaat.

"Oh ya, ingatkan dua temanmu itu. Bilang ke mereka kalau besok jangan lupa membersihkan toilet sekolah."

"Baik, Sensei."

**\- 0 -**

Baru sampai di rumah pukul lima sore, Sasuke terlebih dulu mengikuti latihan rutin anak-anak club bela diri. Awalnya tadi dia memang ingin absen, tapi karena insiden yang diperbuat Sakura akhirnya membuat Sasuke berubah pikiran. Rasanya cukup melelahkan, drama anak sekolah yang memusingkan kepala. Apa lagi jika bukan Senju Sakura penyebabnya! Makhluk paling menyebalkan di muka bumi.

"Baru pulang kok malah nonton TV? Mandi sana gih."

"Malas Ma."

"Malas temannya setan, jangan dibiasain." Anak-anak di sekolah jika kesal sering kok mengubah nama Sasuke jadi setan. "Mama barusan masak makanan kesukaan kamu."

"Apa?"

"Ikan goreng plus sambal terasi dan nggak lupa lalapannya."

"Apaan? Itu mah kesukaan Izuna sama Izumi-nee."

"Lah iya kah? Mama kira kamu yang suka."

Sasuke jadi tidak bernafsu makan dan langsung berlalu ke kamar. Ibunya memang begitu, pelupa akut.

Sebenarnya doi malas ngapa-ngapain, inginnya hanya tidur hingga bangun esok hari. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak berkenan membiarkan Sasuke bersantai, terbukti dari deringan ponsel yang terdengar dari dalam saku cowok itu. Ia lantas mengambilnya, menekan tombol hijau setelah melihat nama Naruto tertera di sana. "Hallo?"

"Heh Sas, gue baru tahu kalau elo punya _Instagram_."

Tidak penting. "Terus?"

"Kok elo ngepost fotonya si Senju ya?"

_Tuing! _

Jelas ada yang tidak beres.

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak dan buru-buru membuka akun _Instagram_ miliknya. _Followers_ bertambah, beberapa notifikasi dan postingan _following_ nya juga muncul. Itu tidak aneh sebelum ia menyadari satu _picture_ yang baru diposting sekitar setengah jam lalu.

**_[pict Sakura]_**

_liked by medilee and 205 others_

**_sasuke. uch_** _Mentang-mentang cakep, bikin sayang sembarangan. _

( Caption di atas, parody iklan permen *bipp "_Mentang-mentang cari duit, beliin anak sembarangan._" *lol )

Badjingan!

Ini kerjaan Sakura, pasti!

Fotonya memang seksi aduhay, namun entah apa yang ada di pikiran cewek itu hingga menyertakan _caption_ demikian. _Jijiks sangat! _Sasuke malas membaca komentar-komentar netizen, bersiap mendamprat Sakura tanpa ampun. Beraninya! Sudah diberi hati malah minta jantung. Memang iya mereka pernah berciuman, tapi semua jelas ada batasnya. Sasuke uring-uringan ketika mencari kontak Sakura di ponsel, tidak sabar mengumpat.

Sungguh!

"Hallo, _Baby_?"

"Oh bagus, setelah ngebuat salah pun lo masih manggil gue seenak jidat."

"_Why_?"

"Lo ngeposting apa di _Instagram_ gue hah?"

"Foto cewek seksi." Sasuke mana bisa murka jika begini, Sakura tidak pernah bisa diajak bicara serius. "Kenapa memangnya? Teman lo ada yang naksir gue?"

"Berhenti menganggap ini sebagai lelucon, gue beneran marah!"

"Ups, _sorry_? Gue keterlaluan ya?" Sasuke sebentar lagi darah tinggi. "Eh tapi lo ingatkan sama taruhan kita? Gue kayaknya sudah kalah deh."

Aduh Tuhan, Sasuke ingin mengomelinya tapi kok susah begini? "Maksud lo apa?"

"Wah lo beneran jadi goblok karena jatuh cinta ke gue."

"Ngomong yang jelas, Sakura?!"

"Lah gue kan habis keciduk Kakashi Sensei, itu artinya gue yang kalah." Cewek ini benar-benar. "Jadi lo mau minta apa nih ke gue?"

Minta agar dia kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Bibir? Susu? Apa yang paling bawah?"

Reaksi Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak terduga, dia bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan gila Sakura. "Gak punya otak ya?"

"Apa sih? Maksud gue tuh jempol kaki." Fokus Sas! Fokus! "_So how?_"

"Nggak, ini nggak _fair_ kalau elo tiba-tiba bilang gitu."

"Terus?"

"Lima hari, gue akan buktikan ke elo kalau gue juga bisa bersikap seperti remaja yang lain. Punya ego tinggi dan kenakalan yang sudah menjadi hal yang nggak bisa lepas dari hidup mereka. Tapi kalau gue nggak berhasil, gue juga bakalan ngaku kalah."

"Prett, dari minggu lalu elo masih tegap ngejunjung tinggi posisi lo sebagai penegak kedisiplinan."

"Gue serius."

"Oke deh, _whatever_." Intonasinya terkesan mengejek. "Sudah dulu ya Beb, mau belajar nih."

Sasuke menghela napas, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu sebentar."

"Apa lagi?"

"Lo jangan lupa besok ngebersihin toilet sama Shion."

"Enggak bisa diwakilkan gitu?" Jidatnya minta digeplak. "Ya sudah, gue tutup nih telpon..."

"Sebentar."

"Apa lagi sih?"

Err, ini sangat memalukan. "Gimana caranya menghapus postingan di _Instagram_ gue?"

Cowok gaptek, ke laut sana!

**To be continue... **


	9. Chapter 8

Karena hukuman yang diberikan Kakashi Sensei kemarin, Sakura yang terbiasa berangkat siang mau tidak mau terpaksa sudah _stay _di sekolah sejak pukul enam pagi. Amit-amit deh berduaan dengan Shion, bisa-bisa mereka saling mencakar lagi. Tapi begitu Sakura membersihkan toilet hingga setengah jam berlalu, cewek itu tidak juga muncul. Paling-paling dia mangkir, alasan sakit terus absen. Ini sih akal-akalan Shion, Sakura yakin seratus persen. "Emang bangsat si Shion!"

"Lo ngejalani hukuman yang ikhlas napa sih?" Sudah persis sekali, Sasuke dan setan sama-sama memperburuk suasana hati. "Shion mana?"

"Ya mana gue tahu, lo pikir gue Maknya?"

Sasuke malas menjawab, beringsut mengambil ember kosong yang kemudian dia isi dengan air. Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di posisi sama diam saja, sambil menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke. "Kalau ngepel tuh sepatu dilepas."

"Males banget, kaki mulus gue bisa kotor dong nanti?" Ini nih, kelakuan tengilnya bikin jengkel setengah mati. Sasuke menghela napas sembari menyipitkan mata, alhasil Sakura bisa cukup lama mamandang rupa cowok itu. Seperti tempo lalu, Sasuke mengenakan ikat kepala yang membuat kadar ketampanan doi kian meningkat. "Eh Beb, lo hari ini ganteng banget deh."

"Emang kemarin-kemarin gue nggak ganteng gitu?" Owalah, sok kecakepan mampus!

"Nggak, muka lo kalau mode jutek tuh persis banget kayak pantat panci."

Sakura, astagfirullah.

"Ngomong mulu, ngepel yang benar gih." Kelihatannya memang tengah membantu, tapi Sasuke sebenarnya tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Berlaku menyuruh ini itu seolah dia merupakan juragan sedangkan Sakura menjadi babu. "Sebelah kaki lo tuh masih kurang bersih."

Bodo amat!

Selagi Sasuke berkomentar, Sakura melihat jam arlojinya yang mendekati pukul tujuh. Ia menghela napas, kemudian mengingat-ingat tugas dari Kurinei Sensei yang belum juga rampung. Sebenarnya Sakura bukannya tidak berniat mengerjakan, tapi otak kecilnya sangat sensitif jika menyangkut matematika. Jujur nih, Sakura tidak mau dikatakan tong kosong nyaring bunyinya meski kenyataannya demikian. Dari pada mendapat hukuman dari Guru galak itu, Sakura mending beralasan tidak enak badan hingga bisa dengan leluasa tiduran di UKS.

Atau...

Kabur saja.

"Mikirin apa lo? Bokep mulu."

Mendadak Sakura jadi keki sendiri. "Terus?"

"Gue heran gimana bisa elo ngebajak status gue dan ngeposting foto lo disertai _caption_ yang bikin gue mual?"

"Mual? Bilang aja lo langsung _horny_ lihatnya." Cuih! "Ya gue emang seksi sih."

Berbicara dengan Sakura seringkali memancing emosi, setiap harinya Sasuke ingin mengumpat. "Sebentar lagi bel, lo buruan deh selesain keburu ada anak-anak ada yang masuk sini."

"Kenapa?"

Begini pun masih bertanya?

"Lo nggak mikir? Ini tuh toilet cowok."

Namanya manusia, banyak salah dan khilaf. "Ya biarin aja, gue juga pengen tuh bisa lihat sebatang kayu sama semak belukar."

_Ambigu banget! _Tapi Sasuke tahu betul apa yang dimaksudkan cewek itu. "Lo mau lihat?"

"Iya dong, biar pas _married_ nanti nggak terkejoed." Ampun! "Lo punya itu memangnya Beb? Kok tanya-tanya?"

Kodratnya, semua cowok normal pun punya. Sakura yang senewennya astagfirullah membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. "Jangan ngomong ngawur, kesambet jin baru tahu rasa."

Sekali lagi Sakura tegaskan, masa bodoh segala bacotan Sasuke. Ehhh, omong-omong dia lagi-lagi teringat tugas Kurinei Sensei. "Duh, gue malas masuk kelas nih."

Alih-alih langsung memusatkan atensinya pada Sakura, Sasuke justru berbalik untuk membuang sisa air di dalam ember tadi. Tapi begitu suara beratnya terdengar, si cewek melongo lantaran tidak begitu yakin.

"Lo mau bolos..."

Ini Uchiha Sasuke loh yang bicara.

Cowok resek yang menjadi penegak kedisiplinan sekolah.

"Sama gue?"

Hah?

**\- 0 -**

**_One message from helm SNI_**

_Koordinat?_

_Gue muter-muter sekolahan kok nggak ngelihat elo?_

Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Sakura hanya mengecek sekilas pesan dari Ino yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Intinya, sekarang ini hati Sakura tengah berbunga-bunga lantaran bisa bersama dengan Sasuke lebih lama. Lupakan tentang perilakunya yang bisa berubah absurd mendadak, manusia sepertinya tidak bisa diperlakukan lemah lembut. Apa-apa Sakura harus melakukan hal gila terlebih dulu agar dia terpancing, lalu melunaklah ego tingginya. Sasuke sih gampang, dikasih susu langsung lemes. Sakura diam-diam tertawa geli jika mengingat ekspresi _when_ ngejulid cowok itu lantaran digoda. Salah sendiri sok!

"Jangan main ponsel, aturan sekolah harus lo ingat baik-baik."

Masih terhitung satu menit, Sasuke dan segala cibirannya begitu sangat menyebalkan. "Santai kenapa sih?"

"Minggir, cewek." Dasarnya tidak biasa, Sakura menghela napas menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang coba mengeluarkan motornya dari parkiran. Yakin nih? Kabur bawa motor. Kalau Sakura sih langsung loncat pagar atau menyelinap lewat gerbang belakang. "Lo keluar duluan deh, gue nyusul."

Ah, baiklah. Namanya juga Sakura, sebodoh sama nasib Sasuke. Yang penting nasibnya sendiri harus mujur, langsung tancap gas enak-enakan jogging santai melewati _security_ yang tengah berdiri di dekat gerbang. Dia sempat meneriaki, namun Sakura keduluan berlari dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal pada akhirnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke ikutan menyusul sembari mengendarai motor besarnya. Alhasil kegaduhan tidak bisa dilewatkan, membuat anak-anak yang baru mau masuk sampai terheran-heran. Ini masih terlalu pagi loh, Sasuke yang tidak pernah terlihat membuat masalah kini malah menjadi biangnya.

"MAU KE MANA?? KABUR HAH?"

Aish, Sasuke terpaksa berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah belakang. "MAU BALIK JUUGO-SAN, ADA YANG KETINGGALAN DI RUMAH!"

Gobloknya nggak ketulungan, asli!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura buru-buru naik ke motor Sasuke ketika cowok itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. "Helmnya mana?"

"Lagi _urgent_, nggak ada helm."

Ibunya Sasuke ketika hamil mengidam apa sih? "_By the way_, kita mau ke mana Beb?"

"Lah itu, gue juga nggak ngerti." Doi berujar sembari mulai menjalankan motornya di jalanan. "Ke pantai mau?"

Paling-paling ngajakin cipokan lagi, Sakura diam-diam mendengus "Ogah."

"Jajan?"

"Jajan apaan?"

"Ya terserah elo maunya apa?"

Eh? Tumben-tumbenan. "Lo yang traktir?"

"Ya."

Kesempatan nih jika begini, sekalian bisa diporotin. "Ada _Cafe_ dekat taman kota tuh, gue pengen es krim mochi dua belas varian."

"Jam segini memang sudah buka?"

"Entah, lihat saja dulu."

"Oke." Menurut sekali, Sasuke menjalankan motornya menuju tempat yang Sakura inginkan. "Es krim mochi tuh yang kayak gimana sih? Gue tahu es krimnya doang, nggak tahu mochinya."

"Bentuknya bulat, teksturnya empuk. Ya mirip-miriplah sama susu."

Betapa si cowok ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di setir motor. Sakura tidak pernah tahu malu, seenak udelnya berbicara. "Mulut lo mau gue sapuin? Ngomong kotor mulu."

_Asw! _

"Wah wah wah, ini pada mau ke mana?" Baru saja ingin membalas cibiran Sasuke, bunyi motor disusul suara seseorang di sisi kanan membuat keduanya menoleh spontan. "Bukannya sekolah, malah kelayapan."

Dari raut menyebalkan itu, sepertinya mereka akan terkena masalah. "Siapa Beb?"

"Dia..."

**To be continue... **


	10. Chapter 9

"Kamu ini sebenarnya kena setan apa? Tiba-tiba berubah jadi anak nakal, berani bolos sekolah, mainnya sama cewek pula."

_Yang main sama cewek itu loh siapa?_

Sasuke kan tidak main, hanya jalan-jalan. Rencananya mau menikmati es krim mochi yang kata Sakura mirip sama susu itu, sudah dalam benaknya membayangkan bagaimana kelembutan dan teksturnya. "Kamu dengar omongan Papa nggak Sas?"

Ayahnya tegas, galak, juga memiliki selera humor yang kurang. Ini sih persis menurun ke Sasuke, namanya buah jelas tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Heran, padahal sudah setengah jam berlalu tapi Fugaku tidak kunjung berhenti menceramahi. Berujung pada kediaman Sasuke di kursi ruang tengah, sialnya hal itu menjadi bahan tertawaan kakak dan sepupunya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak membantu, malah sepertinya sengaja mondar-mandir seolah ingin tahu bagaimana raut Sasuke sekarang. Bete tingkat dewa, pengen beli mobil Avanza, terus kabur menuju bagian terlarang di dunia sekalian jangan sampai ada yang menemukan. Owalah hidup, kok gini banget? Maunya mencari kesenangan malah apes kena pergok di tengah jalan.

"Iya, dengar." Sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak ikhlas menjawab.

"Terus yang tadi itu siapa? Cewekmu?" Kepo.

"Bukanlah."

"Terus?"

"Teman."

"Teman rasa pacar?" Jadi judul ftv terbaru sekarang, Uchiha Fugaku salah gaul. Bisa-bisanya dia menanyakan hal demikian pada putranya sendiri, kan _asw!_ "Ngaku saja deh. Papa sebenarnya nggak ngelarang kamu pacaran, tapi kamu juga harus tahu aturan."

"Aku bilang teman Pa."

"Oh, mulutnya mau disobek-sobek?" Lah? "Ya sudah kamu ke kamar gih ganti baju, awas saja kalau sampai kamu ketahuan bolos lagi."

Jadi kalau tidak ketahuan berarti boleh?

Ini semua karena keapesan diri, enak-enak jalan berdua tapi Fugaku tiba-tiba muncul mengacaukan suasana. Mau gondok takut malu-maluin, akhirnya Sasuke diboyong pulang setelah mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana nasib cewek itu, Senju Sakura yang bisa dibilang _mastah_ pasti memiliki segudang alasan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ya, apa boleh buat? Sasuke menuruti perintah Ayahnya, berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas sembari saling tunjuk dengan Izumi yang duduk di kursi panjang dekat tangga. Jika Ibunya berada di rumah, sudah pasti ada yang membela. Aduh, rasanya begitu sulit menatap hari. Sasuke memutuskan tiduran di ranjang terlebih dulu ketimbang berganti baju, iseng-iseng doi menyalakan ponselnya hingga muncul _notifikasi_ di layar pembuka.

Yang teratas adalah Sakura.

Astagfirullah lagi dan lagi.

**_One message from Senju Bengor_**

_Lo masih hutang es krim mochi ke gue loh Beb!_

Sudah tertangkap basah, sekarang masih sempat-sempatnya menagih es krim mochi. Kepalanya beneran minta digeplak, Sasuke tidak begitu yakin melakukan itu sekalipun nanti bertemu Sakura. "Sebodoh deh."

Doi malas membalas.

_Ting! _

Rupanya satu pesan kembali masuk.

_Sad banget chat gue cuma diread, tapi gak apa-apa deh._

_Eh, jangan lupa cek Instagram ya Baby gantengku. :-*_

Cewek ini astaga, orangtuanya pasti terkena serangan jantung jika tahu kelakuan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

**_[pict Sakura]_**

_liked by inobucinnyakuanlin and 409 others_

**_sasuke.uch_** _Kamu tuh kayak skincare, mencerahkan masa depanku._

Tai.

Apa banget bawa-bawa _skincare_? Sasuke ini cowok macho loh, masa' _caption_ di _Instagram_ nya membahas begituan? Jika Izumi tahu, dia pasti tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Capek deh!

**\- 0 -**

Perempuan memang merepotkan, maunya ini itu sesukanya. Tidak Ibunya, tidak kakaknya, kasihan sekali Sasuke menjadi pihak yang sering tertindas. Sudah menolak mentah-mentah, Izumi lagi-lagi melakukan hal seperti tempo lalu. Menjadikan adik cowoknya sebagai obat nyamuk, masih untung Sasuke tidak berbuat aneh-aneh hingga berujung pengaduan ke orangtua mereka. "Lama banget sih cowok lo? Badan gue sakit semua nih kena gigit nyamuk."

"Bentar lagi juga sampai kok." Dari tadi terus mengatakan hal sama, Sasuke jadi keki sendiri. "Nah, itu dia datang."

Aduh.

Sebentar lagi mereka paling-paling langsung pelukan, malas aduhay jadi kambing congek. Sasuke memilih fokus pada ponselnya, tapi tidak berlangsung lama lantaran tiba-tiba pinggangnya dicubit cukup keras.

Apa sih masalahnya?

"Lo ngapain di sini Beb?"

Si kampret Sakura!

Aneh loh, rasanya dunia begitu sempit sampai intensitas pertemuan mereka bisa sesering ini. "Elo mulu, bosen."

Sasuke langsung menggulirkan pandangan pada Izumi, dari senyumnya saja sudah kentara. "Gue sengaja nyuruh Sasori ngajakin Sakura, biar elo ada temannya dan nggak sendirian kayak garpu pop mie."

"Hitung-hitung pendekatan juga." Bilang saja kesempatan, Sasori sok ikutan menyahuti.

"Lo berdua pergi sana gih, cari tempat sendiri gitu." Izumi tidak lebih baik dari Izuna, dia kakak perempuan paling menyebalkan. Sejak Sasuke lahir, cewek itu selalu ingin menang sendiri. "Buruan pergi."

Lagaknya sudah seperti mandor.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu melangkah cepat sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke laut." Kelakuan si cowok muram, suram, minta disiram. "Kadung di sini, gue mau cari makan."

"Terus es krim mochi gue?"

"Malam-malam begini elo mau makan es krim?" Tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. "Nggak dingin?"

"Ya kalau dingin kan bisa minta kelon elo."

"Gue nanya serius, cewek!"

"Eh, di sana ada rumah hantu." Satu hal yang patut Sakura syukuri, dia tidak menyadari ekspresi jengkel Sasuke. "Ayo ke sana?!"

Waduh.

"Ngapain sih ke sana? Gue laper."

"Lapernya ditahan dulu." Berabe nih, tahu begitu ia mana sudi mengiyakan Izumi yang minta diantar ke taman hiburan. "Lo susah banget ya dibilangin? Ayo Sasuke resek!"

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain membiarkan Sakura mendorong tubuh tegapnya menuju loket, mereka lalu membeli tiket di sana. Ini nih, sebenarnya Sasuke itu sedikit parnoan. Dari mulai masuk saja dia sudah merinding sendiri. Rumah hantu pada umumnya memang di dominasi nuansa seram, dari mulai ornamen hingga benda-benda di dalamnya. Sasuke menengok ke sisi kiri di mana terdapat keranda yang bergerak-gerak sendiri, lalu tepat di atas kepala Sakura tiba-tiba muncul kepala manusia yang menggantung. Beberapa orang di sana langsung menjerit, tapi Sasuke berusaha _stay cool_. Lah Sakura? Songongnya astagfirullah pengen nampol. Cewek itu bahkan bergumam jika wajah nyolot Sasuke lebih menyeramkan dari Genderuwo.

"Di rumah gue banyak beginian, jadi lo kalo parnoan mending mundur saja jadi suami masa depan gue."

Dari mulai pipi dan telinganya memerah, Sasuke bukannya malu tapi jengkel bukan main. _Seriusan nih dia lagi dalam mode parno!_

Kain putih yang bergerak-gerak itu apa pula? Dibedong mirip bayi, tapi bertali. Jadi semakin was-was kalau diperhatikan terus. Sudah pura-pura tidak tahu saat melintas, nyatanya inisiatifnya percuma karena makhluk itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. _Mampus! _Ke mana cowok yang katanya ketua club bela diri itu? Sakura dan pengunjung lain melongo mendengar teriakan keras Sasuke lantaran terkejut melihat hantu pocong dengan wajah yang tidak karuan bentuknya. Jika berteriak dan lari saja maka tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi ini? Sasuke sempat-sempatnya menempiling kepala si pocong, setelah itu malah ngibrit kabur keluar dengan diikuti pocong yang dia pukul barusan. Mungkin mau balas dendam.

Sakura menghela napas akhirnya, _tidak jadi mesra-mesraan deh._

**To be continue...**


	11. Chapter 10

Kejadian tiga tahun lalu terulang kembali, Sasuke lagi-lagi melakukan hal sama. Sudah tahu begitu, seharusnya dia tidak memaksakan diri masuk rumah hantu yang ada di taman hiburan semalam. Mikoto sempat heran, tapi ia langsung menghela napas begitu Izumi bercerita jika adik cowoknya itu habis baku hantam dengan si pocong penghuni rumah hantu. Ini persis sekali, bedanya dulu Sasuke jitak-jitakan dengan tuyul. _Ngeselin banget! _Niat mencari hiburan, malah berakhir saling pukul. Sepertinya Sasuke memang harus dijauhkan dari hal demikian, takutnya semakin menjadi. Lihat saja bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, mata kanan membiru hingga menciptakan bulatan besar.

"Mata kamu sudah diolesin salep?"

"Sudah." Sasuke diam-diam melirik Izuna dan kakaknya yang menyantam sarapan sembari menahan tawa. Dibanding yang lain, Ibunya yang paling pengertian.

"Padahal Papa baru kemarin loh nanyain kamu kena setan apa? Tahu-tahu sekarang malah jadi gini."

_Asw! _Doi makin tertindas.

"Aku nggak pernah tahu hantunya itu seperti apa Om, tapi ngelihat Sasuke yang kayak gini aku jadi ngeri." Apaan?

"Masalahnya, hantu yang berantem sama Sasuke itu bukan hantu beneran Zun."

Dengan ini, dimulailah obrolan pagi seputar hantu. Sasuke malas mendengarkan hingga memutuskan untuk berangkat duluan ke sekolah, tidak lupa satu kacamata hitam pun dia kenakan. Sebodoh deh nanti jika ada yang mengatai, yang penting gaya. Doi dengan _stay cool_ mengendarai motor, bernyanyi-nyanyi santai biar tidak mengantuk ketika perjalanan. Itu sih memang kebiasaan Sasuke jika berkendara seorang diri, antisipasi katanya. Jarak dari rumah menuju sekolah bisa dikatakan lumayan, Sasuke harus memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk bisa sampai di gedung yang dominan berwarna abu-abu itu. Melakukan apel pagi seperti biasa, mencari sasaran empuk alias anak-anak yang sedang membuat masalah.

"Oii, Sasuke!"

Persis ketika Sasuke baru turun dari motor, Naruto telah menyambutnya di dekat tiang listrik. Cowok itu terlihat kalem berdiri di sana sembari mengemut permen lollipop rasa jeruk. "Kenapa?"

"Lah elo yang kenapa? Tumben-tumbenan pakai kacamata."

"Lagi sakit nih."

"Sakit otak ya?" Aneh juga mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian berlalu menuju kelas. "Gue tebak, elo pasti benaran ada _something_ sama si Senju? Ngaku lo?!"

"Gosip."

"Postingan di _Instagram_ lo membuktikan Sas." Ini sih Naruto jelas-jelas sudah menjadi korban setan gepeng (**red : ponsel**), di mana pun telah memberikan dampak bagi umat sejagat. "Kamu tuh kayak _skincare_, anjirr."

Demi Tuhan Sasuke tidak pernah menahu, semua itu ulah Sakura. Sialnya, cewek itu tidak juga memberi tahu bagaimana cara menghapus postingan di _Instagram_ nya. Alhasil, foto-foto yang diposting Sakura jadi tanda tanya besar sekaligus bahan gosip anak-anak. "Bacot lo!"

"Omong-omong lo kemarin ke mana dah, kok nggak kelihatan di sekolah?"

"Bolos."

"Oh, ngibul."

"Seriuslah, ngapain juga bohong?"

"Kakashi Sensei tahu?"

"Ya jangan sampai tahu, kentut!" Koridor masih cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa-siswi berlalu lalang. Jadi ceritanya, dua cowok ini berjalan beriringan sembari membahas hal tidak penting. "Nanti deh Nar kalau urusan gue selesai, semuanya bakal gue ceritain ke elo."

Naruto baru membuang lollipopnya dan berniat mengeluarkan suara, tetapi keberadaan Sakura yang tersenyum menggoda pada Sasuke ketika mereka berdua melewati kelas cewek itu mendadak merubah keadaan. Ini Sasuke loh, aneh sekali. Bukannya mengacuhkan, dia malah meladeni apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Bucin." Begitu komentarnya.

**\- 0 -**

Bagaimana seharusnya bersikap pada seseorang yang dicinta? Lemah lembut dan penuh perhatian. Nyatanya, Sasuke harus membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh karena menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang. "Aduh, pelan-pelan napa sih?"

"Perasaan ini sudah pelan deh, lembek amat?"

"Lo mau itu gue makin membengkak gede?"

"Ih, ambigu." Seharusnya itu diperuntukkan untuk otak Sakura, pikirannya jadi ke mana-mana. "Elo kalau mau ngebahas anu jangan sekarang Beb, pagi-pagi masa' bikin _horny_?"

Astagfirullah cewek!

"Lagian salah lo! Ngapain sih tuh tangan nganggur banget sampai bisa-bisanya nempiling pocong?"

"Refleks."

"Gue kalau takut paling-paling cuma teriak, nggak kayak elo." Layaknya Ibu tiri, Sakura terus mengomeli sembari menekan pelan mata Sasuke yang membiru. "Sakit nggak?"

"Menurut lo?"

Maunya apa sih? Sasuke sebenarnya sebal bukan main ketika tiba-tiba mulutnya dibekap. Tidak hanya itu, seenaknya sendiri Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga mereka berdua terjungkal ke belakang. Dari gelagat anehnya yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu, jelaga Sakura tidak juga berpaling dari onyx Sasuke meski pun posisi mereka benar-benar tidak baik. Ini ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga, hanya digunakan di saat-saat tertentu saja. Bukan tidak mungkin jika ada yang memergoki, maka tamatlah sudah riwayat Sakura dan Sasuke. Dijadikan bahan gunjingan satu sekolah, lalu mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi Sensei. Sakura sih mana peduli, tapi Sasuke akan habis. Penegak kedisiplinan tidak mengikuti pelajaran, sudah begitu malah berduaan dengan cewek di tempat sepi.

Apa kata dunia?

_Dunia nggak kenal elo, Sas. _

"Jangan di sinilah, cari tempat lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Di sini rawan, bisa berabe kalau sampai kita ketahuan ngerokok."

Waduh.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol diri ketika mendengar itu, mendadak melotot garang pada Sakura yang masih setia duduk di pangkuannya. "Mau apa lo?"

"Cabut, cabut!" Tidak satu atau pun dua orang, Sakura memperkirakan jika mereka merupakan Nagato dan kawan-kawan. "Buruan!"

Akhirnya usai, dalam sekejap suara mereka tidak terdengar lagi. Hal itu membuat Sakura bisa bernapas lega, mencoba membalas tatapan Sasuke yang sepertinya masih diliputi kekesalan. "Kenapa?"

"Gue paling nggak suka perokok, apa lagi seperti mereka itu yang malah ngerokok di area sekolah." Eh, beneran? Sakura berekspresi aneh mengingat sesuatu. Dia dulu pernah mencoba merokok, hanya sedikit saja lalu tidak berlanjut karena takut membahayakan kesehatan. "Minggir Sak, lo berat."

Dasarnya Sasuke yang sengaja menjaga jarak, Sakura diam-diam melihat raut wajah cowok itu yang mulai memerah. Mungkin karena efek marah tadi, atau bisa juga karena malu menyadari posisi mereka yang terlihat intim. Sasuke terduduk di lantai dengan Sakura duduk mengangkangi kedua pahanya, otomatis tubuh bagian depan mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Masalah seriusnya, rok _coconut_ selutut milik Sakura telah terangkat hingga mempertontonkan sebagian besar paha putihnya. Sasuke menghela napas, berusaha mendorong tubuh Sakura agar terbebas dari belenggu dosa meski enak. Lah? Yang jelas dusta sekali jika doi bilang risih, yang ada kebalikannya.

"_Kiss me, please?_"

"Jangan main-main, cewek." Sasuke bisa saja langsung mendorong Sakura, tapi dia memilih tidak melakukan.

"Berapa hari lagi batas taruhan kita?"

"Tiga." Masih ada waktu untuk mengerjai Sasuke, semua itu cukup memuaskan. "Kenapa memangnya? Lo berubah pikiran?"

Tentu saja tidak.

Sakura tersenyum sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Sebenarnya gue pengen sedikit bersenang-senang."

Ekspresi sekaligus bahasa tubuhnya yang menggoda, aduh.

Tapi tidak, Sakura kalah kali ini.

Sebelum dia berbuat gila, Sasuke terlebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	12. Chapter 11

Sakura membayang sesuatu selagi merasakan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum puas. Dengan situasi seperti ini, dengan posisi seperti ini, rasanya akal mereka akan hilang. Sakura merasa di awang-awang, Sasuke juga merasakan gejolak demikian tatkala lidahnya menelusuri hampir seluruh isi mulut Sakura. Mengemut bibir menggoda itu tidak tahan, rasanya liat dan menggemaskan. Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk tidak berdebar, aroma tubuh Sakura dengan fatal sanggup mengundang nafsu. Ia laki-laki normal, munafik jika tidak tertarik dengan semua lekuk itu ditambah lagi paras cantik Sakura. Sejak tadi bahkan lengkungan payudaranya yang indah terus-terusan menggesek dada bidang Sasuke.

_Sial!_

Sasuke kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping cewek itu, mengelusnya naik turun, sengaja menggodanya, merasakan setiap kelembutan teksturnya. Lantas, Sakura mencengkeram erat punggung tegap Sasuke. Tidak setengah-setengah, Sakura membiarkan lidahnya menghangat. Dia bahkan hampir meleleh ketika cowok itu menyentuh seluruh bagian mulutnya dengan penekanan, mendorong-dorong kecil lidahnya. Lebih jauh lagi, Sakura merasakan ereksi Sasuke menyentuh dirinya hanya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu. Mereka harus melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi. Sakura berantusias, sungguh. Namun ia memutuskan untuk memberi jarak sejenak hingga Sasuke mendecih marah.

"Gue mulai ragu pada asumsi orang-orang, gimana bisa elo nyium cewek dengan cara seperti ini seolah elo sudah berpengalaman."

"_Shut up!_" Sasuke tidak suka kesenangannya diganggu. "Lo yang mancing, cewek."

"Dan elo nggak bisa nahan nafsu." Sakura dan segala sikap menyebalkan, sebuah kombinasi yang pas. "Semua cowok sama."

_Persetan!_ Cewek ini yang sudah membuatnya lepas kendali.

Sasuke menggeram rendah lalu mencium rahang Sakura, bergerak semakin turun hingga menyentuh leher, membuat Sakura tidak kuasa untuk tidak mendesahkan namanya. "_Let's just say i'm a bastard._"

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya disela-sela jilatan yang cowok itu lakukan di lehernya. "Lo memang brengsek, Uchiha."

Tiba-tiba sarafnya mengejang, Sakura dengan beraninya membimbing tangan Sasuke bergerak naik turun di sisi pinggul dan punggung, hampir menyentuh kedua payudaranya. _Sial!_ Testosteron, estrogen, sekaligus progesteron kian membuat adrenalin mereka meningkat. Memang telapak tangannya belum menyentuh bagian intim itu, tetapi Sasuke sudah tegang bukan main membayangkan kelembutannya. Sakura memang cewek gila, saking gilanya sampai Sasuke berasumsi jika dia mungkin telah salah mulai menaruh hati pada orang ini.

"Gue hanya perlu bibir lo, jangan bikin gue ngelakuin hal lain."

Langkah sekali, anak cowok kebanyakan sering memulai, memancing hal-hal negatif. Tapi Sasuke seperti kebalikannya. Sakura tersenyum kian lebar, kembali memeluk kepala Sasuke lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling mencecap mesra, melumat intim. Dengan jarak yang sedekat nadi, Sakura menginginkan lebih kasar lagi. Ia ingin Sasuke menghisap bibirnya sampai memerah. Ia ingin seluruh rongga mulutnya terjelajahi oleh lidah Sasuke. Sayangnya, ciuman penuh nafsu antara mereka harus berakhir lantaran suara pintu ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Sakura yang pertama menoleh, dan itu mengakibatkan senyumnya langsung meluntur.

"Wah ngebokep." Taek! "Pantesan di kelas nggak ada, tahunya di sini cipokan sama malaikat pencabut nyawa."

"Ini namanya menambah-nambah dosa."

Ngapain sih Sai dan Utakata ikutan masuk ke sini? Sasuke terperangah sedangkan Sakura menautkan alisnya jengkel tanpa sedikit pun merubah posisi mereka. Duduk berpangkuan, sudah begitu kaki si cewek terbuka lebar seperti minta di anu.

"Es krim mochi dua belas varian."

Lah kampret si Sakura.

**\- 0 -**

Sasuke tidak mengerti mungkin ini menjadi hari buruk baginya, memiliki teman sekolah yang kelakuannya astagfirullah bikin pengen ngemplang. Niat awalnya kan hanya mentraktir Sakura, itu pun sudah pasti Sasuke mencicipi sedikit. Tapi karena kejadian di sekolah tadi, Sai dan Utakata jadi ikutan-ikutan. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung. "Abis lo?"

"Ya abis dong Beb, es krim mochi segitu doang kecil mah." Segitu katanya? Tadi itu dua puluh es krim loh. Sakura tidak jadi meminta dua belas, tapi dua puluh sekaligus untuk kedua komplotannya itu. Sasuke yang malang, kena porot uang jajannya yang bisa dia pakai untuk satu minggu, habis dalam satu jam saja. "_Thanks_ loh."

"Kalau tahu tuh es krim harganya segitu, ogah gue ngetraktir elo."

"Nggak ikhlas nih?"

"Nggak." Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, memilih naik ke motor cowok itu.

Sasuke dengan tampang judesnya mulai menjalankan motor, sempat keki sendiri menerima tingkah menjengkelkan Sakura. Tapi ia tidak bisa juga melupakan ciuman tadi, mereka benar-benar melampaui batas. Di negara ini, hal-hal tersebut masih tabu dilakukan oleh remaja seusianya. Sasuke menduga mungkin saja Sakura dulunya terkena pergaulan bebas, lalu menularinya. _Halah._ Sasuke kan cowok, sedikit disentil lama-kelamaan akan jatuh juga. Lemah sekali dirinya ini. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, Sasuke terus memikirkan. Ayahnya terang-terangan memperbolehkannya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, tapi Sasuke juga tetap harus bisa mematuhi aturan.

"Sasuke, gerimis nih." Apa dikata, hujan rupanya semakin bertambah deras. Bahkan ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, kilat dan guntur saling bersahutan. Butuh dua puluh menit dari sini untuk pulang ke rumah, Sakura memandang Sakura dengan masih mengenakan helm _fullface_ nya. "Hujannya makin deras, lo di rumah gue aja dulu tunggu sampai redah."

"Nggak enak ah."

"Apanya yang nggak enak?"

"Ya nggak enaklah sama orangtua lo. Gue cowok, lah elo cewek."

Dasarnya cowok kolot ya begini. Sakura sudah kesulitan membuka mata karena rintik hujan semakin deras menjatuhi tubuhnya. "Masuk ayo, buruan bawa motor lo ke dalam."

Alih-alih membiarkan Sasuke pergi, dia justru membuka pagar rumahnya lebar-lebar. Sasuke yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain terpaksa membawa motornya masuk ke pekarangan, lalu bergegas mengikuti Sakura yang sudah terlebih dulu melangkah menuju pintu. Seragam mereka tidak seluruhnya basah, hanya celana kotak-kotak Sasuke saja yang sepertinya perlu dikeringkan.

"Tunggu dulu, cewek."

"Apa sih?"

"Di rumah lo ada orang nggak? Kalau nggak ada mending gue pulang saja deh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura harus memutar mata bosan. "Kalau pun nggak ada memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya gue takut khilaf lah."

"Perasaan dari tadi elo banyak khilafnya tuh." Ciuman bibir dan sentuhan itu, di mana otaknya? "Ayo deh masuk, nyokap gue baik kok nggak galak kayak Kakashi Sensei."

Mulutnya minta dikuncir.

Sasuke menghela napas sembari mrlihat Sakura membuka pintu. "Bokap lo nggak di rumah?"

"Lagi di laut." Lagi kerja maksudnya, jadi pelaut. "Kalau adik gue paling masih ada les sampai sore."

"Nggak nanya."

"Sakura." Cewek itu akan membalas ucapan Sasuke, tapi keduluan mendengar suara Ibunya. "Kamu sudah pulang?"

"Iya Ma, baru sampai nih."

Tidak tahu bagaimana wujudnya, Sasuke hanya diam melihat Sakura melepas sepatu. Tapi ia mulai mendengar suara perempuan tua itu kian mendekat. "Pulang sama siapa?"

"Sama teman, ini anaknya masih di sini. Nunggu hujan redah dulu baru pulang."

Begitu Sasuke melihat ke pintu yang terbuka, Ibu Sakura tengah berdiri di sana sembari membawa handuk. Dia sempat terkejut namun buru-buru tersenyum tipis, roman-romannya membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. "Oh, ini nih pacarmu yang kamu bilang mirip pantat panci? Ganteng gini kok."

_Asw!_

* * *

**To be continue... **


	13. Chapter 12

Sasuke duduk tenang sembari menyesap teh hangat, tapi cowok di depannya tidak bisa menunjukkan wajah biasa. Dia itu baru datang, berteriak memasuki rumah dengan menenteng jas hujan yang masih basah, lalu sekarang nongkrong di depan Sasuke seolah mengintrogasi. "Jadi lo pacarnya Sakura-nee?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau bukan, terus elo siapanya?"

Ya gusti kepo. "Teman."

"Teman doang? Kayak judul lagunya Pinkan Mambo dong." Apaan? "Kekasih yang tak dianggap."

Memang dasar anak setan. "Nggak apa-apa nggak dianggap, yang penting RAN!"

Dekat di hati.

_Ya nggak perlu ngegas jancok!_

Akio ini punya kebiasaan sering mengumpat. Setipelah dengan Sakura, tengil dan minta ditempiling. "Enak ya kalau punya pacar? Lah gue terakhir putus sama tali pusar."

Garing nggak sih? Tapi Sasuke tidak dapat meresponnya dengan sebuah tawa. "_So sad._"

"Yang jelas lo tuh kalau pacaran sama kakak gue, jangan mau lah itu mainnya kayak PUBG solo versus skuad."

"Kenapa?"

"Berjuang sendiri cok! Berat."

Dari mulai melihat wajahnya, Akio sudah kentara menyebalkan. Sasuke harus banyak bersabar demi menjaga harga diri. Kalau kata Ayahnya, legowo wae dari pada menggubris buntalan kentut.

"_So sad._" Itu mulu.

"Ngapain di sini Dek? Masuk ke kamar sana, ganti baju terus makan." Akhirnya ada yang mengusir bocah resek itu. Sasuke bernapas lega selagi Mebuki membawakan gorengan hangat dan langsung meletakkan di meja. "Sambil nunggu hujannya redah, makan ini dulu ya Sas."

"Iya Tante, maaf nih jadi ngerepotin."

"Nggak masalah, Tante justru senang kok kamu main ke sini." Beralih pada Akio, dia tidak juga mendengarkan perintah Ibunya, masih sempat-sempatnya memakan satu gorengan hingga habis setengah. "Kamu nggak dengarin Mama Dek?"

"IYA IYAAA!"

Tipikal bocah yang belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Sasuke mendengus sesaat melihat Akio berlarian menuju kamarnya sembari melahap gorengan. Lantas, perhatiannya sekarang tertuju pada Mebuki, mereka bertemu pandang dan langsung melepar senyum. Jujur nih, Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit grogi. Bertemu orangtua teman sekolahnya baru kali pertama, sudah begitu temannya itu cewek pula. Layaknya bertemu calon mertua, Sasuke bahkan tadi tiba-tiba menjadi gagu ketika Mebuki mulai bertanya siapa dirinya. Yang jelas Sasuke harus sombong dong, mengaku jika doi itu cowok keturunan Uchiha, penegak kedisiplinan di sekolah, dan juga ketua club bela diri.

"Omong-omong kamu sama Sakura sudah berapa lama nih Sas?"

Lama apa dulu nih? Lama jadi musuh, lama saling menghujat, atau lama cipokan?

"Mama apa sih?" Benar-benar keluarga kompak, senang sekali dengan tiba-tiba menampakkan diri. Sasuke spontan mendongak pada Sakura yang baru datang sembari membawa beberapa buku. "Sakura sama Sasuke mau belajar."

"Iya deh, iya."

Lah ini beneran cewek gila itu? Yang biasanya tampil seksi dan juga bikin cowok-cowok terangsang. Sasuke merasa aneh melihat tampilan Sakura sekarang. Dia dengan tampang juteknya ogah-ogahan membuka buku setelah kepergian Ibunya. Mumpung ada waktu, Sasuke teringat dan akhirnya menyuruh Sakura mengambil bukunya agar dia bisa memberi bimbel. Di matanya, jauh lebih baik Sakura mengenakan pakaian yang sopan seperti ini. Kaos longgar bermotif garis-garis berlengan panjang dengan bawahan celana katun. Yang begitu tuh baru normal bagi remaja seusianya, bukan mengenakan _tanktop_ seksi atau pun rok mini.

"Apa lo lihat-lihat? Pengen juga makai yang kayak begini?"

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar. "Buku Biologi yang Bab tiga buruan lo buka."

"Gue anak IPS, sayang."

Anjay.

**\- 0 -**

Niatnya berada di rumah Sakura hanya sampai hujan redah, tapi malah keterusan hingga malam. Untung saja Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke bisa mengerti, berdalih ada tugas kelompok yang mengharuskannya selesai malam ini. Orang mah kalau sudah kebiasaan ngibul, maunya nagih mulu. Sasuke meringis geli mengingat tabiatnya, hal itu juga dilihat Sakura.

"Lo beneran habis ini mau pulang nih? Nggak mau nginap di rumah gue?"

"Nggak." Setelah tahu bagaimana perbedaan Sakura, cewek ini benar-benar seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Di depan Ibunya santun, tapi ketika di luar dia sungguh berubah seratus derajat. Sakura si cewek nakal, itu yang Sasuke tahu. "Kok bisa sih?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya elo, di sekolah sudah persis seperti cewek nggak bener. Tapi di rumah kok elo jadi baik-baik begini?"

Halah, begini doang.

Teman-teman Sakura banyak yang sudah tahu kok, Sasuke saja yang ketinggalan berita. Jadi cowok cupu kurang _update_, menghapus postingan di _Instagram_ saja dia tidak mengerti caranya. Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat Sasuke berujar sembari membenahi perlengkapan sekolahnya, memasukkan satu persatu buku dan beberapa alat tulis.

"Yang terpenting, di depan orangtua kita jangan sampai bikin mereka khawatir." Sakura memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Kita boleh jadi bangsat di luar sana. Tapi di depan orangtua, lo tetap harus jadi anak yang mereka harapkan."

"Alangkah lebih baik lagi kalau elo bisa mengimbangi keduanya." Sasuke jika diajak berdebat, maka muncul lambe turahnya. "Gue mau pulang, Nyokap lo mana?"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Ya pamit lah."

Uchiha Sasuke si cowok santun dan santuy, dengan orang yang lebih tua harus selalu menerapkan sikap hormat. Tapi Sakura rupanya ingin bermain-main sebentar, dikitlah tidak banyak. Kemudian kesempatan itu kian terbuka lebar saat Sasuke menerima telpon dari Naruto. _Gasss dong Sak!_ Mereka berbicara mengenai tugas Fisika. Fluida statis, fluida dinamis, apa lah itu Sakura tidak mengerti. Doi lebih memilih menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sasuke, tersenyum menggoda hingga cowok itu menatapnya tajam. Isyaratnya mengatakan, _lo ngapain nempel-nempel gue? _Maka semakin menjadilah tingkah nakal Sakura. Tidak hanya sekedar menyandarkan dagu, dia dengan iseng meniup-niup telinga kiri Sasuke. Beruntungnya ruang tamu lagi sepi, bisa modar jika kepergok Ibunya atau pun Akio.

"Lo sebenarnya lagi sama siapa sih Sas? Gue ngejelasin di sini enggak elo gubris."

Sakura bar-bar dan nakal. "Kalau elo masih ngomong sama teman lo yang mukanya gelap banget kayak abis maghrib itu, gue jamin dia bakalan horny dengarnya."

"WOI APAAN? LAGI SAMA SIAPA LO?!"

Taek!

Sasuke tidak memiliki pilihan lagi selain menekan tombol merah, menatap Sakura jengkel, lalu segera berdiri sembari membawa tas ransel hitamnya. "Gue mau pulang, salam ke Nyokap lo."

Lah bisa gondok juga dia?

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, tidak juga berusaha mencegah Sasuke yang telah menutup pintu dengan keras.

Suka-suka deh.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	14. Chapter 13

Mampus!

Hari masih pagi, lalu Sasuke dihadapkan dengan keadaan menegangkan ini. Kakashi Sensei berada tepat di depannya, membanting beberapa lembar foto di meja hingga Sasuke kepo pengen melihat. Lagi nasib buruk memang, kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini yang salah jalan jelas-jelas ketahuan. "Ada alasan yang logis untuk menampik foto ini?"

_Ya nggak ada bambank! _

"Jadi benar kata Ayahmu, kamu ini ternyata sudah kena setan. Setan berambut panjang, Sadako Pink namanya."

Owalah Fugaku fakyu.

Senju Sakura yang cantik aduhay begitu masa dibilang seperti Sadako. "Kamu pacaran sama Sakura, Sas?"

"Tidak Sensei."

"Lalu kenapa ada foto seperti ini?" Kakashi Sensei menunjuk beberapa fotonya bersama Sakura. Dari pengamatannya sih, foto-foto itu diambil ketika mereka tengah kucing-kucingan dengan _Security_. "Bolos pelajaran beberapa kali, sudah begitu mulai jarang kelihatan memberikan peringatan pada yang ngelanggar aturan. Apa kamu ini sudah bosan jadi penegak kedisiplinan?"

Modar. Sasuke meremat seragam sekolahnya sendiri lantaran gugup. "Saya sebenarnya..."

"Saya tahu sebenarnya kamu sama Senju Sakura itu pasti ada hubungan."

Sudah dia tuturkan, cewek gila seperti Sakura bukan lah tipe ideal Sasuke. "Senju Sakura adalah siswi yang harus mendapat pendampingan khusus, dia sudah kelewat batas karena sering membuat masalah di sekolah."

"Lalu kamu jadi ketularan badungnya karena kelewat bergaul dengan cewek itu."

Kakashi Sensei masih ingat betul. Saat masih masa orientasi, Sakura sudah berani cari ribut dengan seniornya. Untung saja cantik, dibelain lah itu sama banyak senior cowok. Tapi semenjak Sasuke menjadi penegak kedisiplinan, Kakashi Sensei hampir tidak pernah mendengar Sakura terlibat masalah. Kecuali insiden jambak-jambakan dengan Shion tempo hari, itu pun karena dia sendiri melihat langsung. Jadi intinya, Sasuke ini sepertinya sengaja menjadi tameng bagi Sakura. Dasarnya anak jaman sekarang suka aneh-aneh, Kakashi Sensei jadi memijat dahi lelah. Tidak mungkin juga ia melepaskan kain biru yang melingkar mencolok di lengan kanan Sasuke, akan susah mencari penggantinya.

"Sasuke."

"Iya, Sensei?"

"Seminggu ini, sehabis mata pelajaran terakhir kamu bersihkan Aula." Mantap. Pertama kali selama menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas, seorang Sasuke mendapatkan hukuman. "Ajak si cewek Senju itu sekalian, dia juga pantas dapat hukuman."

Yang menunjukkan foto-fotonya dengan Sakura ke Kakashi Sensei, _asw! _

Niat hati ingin memberi tahu nanti, malah keduluan kepergok begini. Lantas, Sasuke angkat kaki dari ruangan bimbingan dan konseling. _Mood_ memburuk sehingga yang bisa dilihat hanyalah wajah juteknya, Sakura kalem saja memperhatikan sembari berjalan menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke. Cewek ini, padahal sekarang masih jam pelajaran tapi dia malah keluyuran.

"Lo nggak pengen tahu Beb siapa yang sudah ngasih foto kita ke Kakashi Sensei?"

Mengingat tingkah laku Sakura sebelum-sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak berminat sedikit pun bertanya bagaimana dia bisa tahu pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi Sensei. "Siapa?"

"Teman lo tuh." Hanya satu orang. "Naruto, yang mukanya gelap kayak abis maghrib."

Sakura terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak segelap itu. Dia hanya sedikit kusam karena kurang perawatan, kulitnya juga tidak beruntusan. "Nggak usah nuduh orang sembarangan."

"Siapa juga yang nuduh, gue ngomong sesuai fakta. Bukan _fake taxi_ (**red : ikon bokep**)." Bacot. "_By the way_, gue rasa sudah jelas sekarang elo yang menang. Dan hari kebalikan sudah berakhir mulai sekarang."

Entah kenapa, Sasuke jadi berat menerima.

"Jadi lo mau gue ngapain nih?"

_Buka baju terus anu. _

Dasar tidak ada berubahnya.

**\- 0 -**

Menjaga sikap dan ucapan serta menjunjung tinggi etika dan kesopanan.

Ibunya Sasuke mengidam apa sih ketika mengandung? Bisa-bisanya cowok itu kian menjadi, diberi hati malah minta jantung. Sakura menggigit bibir sebal, tidak terima pada keputusan Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya merekrut dirinya sebagai wakil penegak kedisiplinan. Lebih parahnya lagi jika ketiga temannya tahu, mereka semua akan menjadikannya sebagai bahan candaan. _Teman taek!_ Sakura yang bar-bar terpaksa menjadi si pendiam. Satu lagi, Sasuke akan sangat marah jika dia terang-terangan mengatakan hal-hal mesum. _Lagian, cewek kok mulutnya kotor?_ Begitu katanya.

"Gue mau pindah sekolah saja deh dari pada jadi _partner_ elo Sas."

"Katanya lo ikhlas sepenuh hati ngelakuin apa pun yang gue mau?"

"Ya tapi nggak gini juga Tot!"

"Apa?!" Lah keceplosan, gimana sih? "Lo barusan ngumpat Sak."

"Enggak."

"Lo ngumpat, gue dengar." Pura-pura bodoh saja dari pada mendengar ceramah Sasuke. Sakura melengos meletakkan sapu panjang di dekat papan, kemudian berjalan ke sudut ruangan. "Mau ngapain lo?"

"Bapak angkat lo tuh kalau ngasih hukuman nggak tanggung-tanggung ya? Aula segede ini kita bersihin cuma berdua doang. Gue capek, mau rebahan."

Bagaimana bisa modelan cewek seperti ini layak dijadikan masa depan?

Sasuke melihatnya mulai merebahkan tubuh di sudut, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. "Lo _weekend_ ada acara nggak?"

"Kenapa?"

"Nonton kuy."

_Kuy lah._ Dalam hatinya sih bilang begitu, tapi Sasuke ogah-ogahan. "Gue sibuk."

"Sibuk apaan? Paling-paling coli di rumah, khintil emang lo!" Astagfirullah ekspresinya pengen nampol.

"Nonton film apa memangnya?"

"Itu tuh, yang jadi trending di _Twitter_ gara-gara cerita _horror_ nya." Kayak pernah dengar. "KKN di Desa Ponari."

"Gue lebih suka film _action_ atau nggak _romance_, kalau _horror_ gue nggak mau."

Bilang saja takut. Badan gede tapi nyali _hello kitty._ Itu nanti kalau mereka benaran menikah, malam pertamanya Sasuke yang teriak duluan. _Ya sudah_. Sakura tidak begitu menghiraukan, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri di social media.

"Nontonnya sama siapa saja?"

Ah, dasar gengsian. "Orang sekampung Beb."

"Kalau ada pocongnya ogah, gue mending ketemu bencong dari pada berurusan sama makhluk klenik-klenik kayak gitu." Sakura menghela napas, melirik Sasuke sesaat kemudian balik ke layar ponselnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat si cowok keki sendiri. "Lo jangan enak-enakan gitu kenapa sih? Bantuin nih biar cepat kelar."

"Santuy."

Perasaan Sasuke mendadak tidak enak menyadari senyum tipis Sakura, padahal memang benar-benar telah terjadi hal yang tidak enak. Sasuke menyipitkan mata sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, lalu membuka akun _Instagram_ nya sendiri.

**_[Sakura pict]_**

_liked by saitoncutie and 21 others_

_**sasuke.uch** di dunia itu ada banyak gunung. Ada yang aktif, ada yang tidak aktif. Ada yang aktif, tapi tidak dibalas-balas. Ada yang aktif, tapi diread doang. Nah, itu gunung apa gebetan? _

Kampret!

"Hapus nggak Sak?"

"Nggak."

Sasuke memutar mata jengah dengan masih memegang sapu dan ponsel. "Hapus, cewek!"

"Nggak." Sudah seperti cerita cinta picisan, Sakura berlarian demi menghindari Sasuke, sesekali tertawa keras ketika cowok itu menyentuh perutnya main-main, berusaha menggelitiki. "Sasuke, jangan maksa gue!"

"Lo susah ya dibilangin?"

Diperlakukan seperti ini justru membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling. Sasuke yang selalu resek, berego tinggi, tapi bisa bodoh dalam beberapa hal.

Dan Sakura menyukai itu.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	15. Chapter 14

Topi hitam, kaca mata hitam, dan juga masker hitam. Untung saja pakaian cowok itu tidak hitam sekalian, karena semua orang akan mengiranya pergi melayat bukan ke Bioskop. Sakura menghela napas berkali-kali, sedikit melirik Sasuke yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. "Lo tuh sok misterius banget. Pakai topi, pakai masker, pakai kaca mata. Sudah kayak _trainee_ JYP."

Bacanya jewaipi, jangan jeyepe. "JYP apaan?"

"Jutek Yandere Parnoan." Ngawur banget. "Tuh kaca mata lepas deh, film nya sudah mau mulai nih."

Meski menolak, ujung-ujungnya doi ikut nonton juga. Sakura mulai hafal bagaimana Sasuke, wajah tenangnya bisa ia lihat dari samping. Seluruh ruangan menggelap, lalu layar besar di depan sana mulai memutar film. Sebagian besar penonton mengerti dan langsung diam. Tetapi, Sasuke baru menyadari sesuatu yang langsung membuatnya berbalik pada Sakura, mempertanyakan sesuatu.

"Katanya kita nonton film KKN di Desa Ponari, lah ini kok yang tayang malah film Dua Centang Biru?"

"Lo nggak suka film _horror_ kan?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah kita nonton ini saja." Dua centang biru sebenarnya lebih mengerikan, pesan dibaca tapi tidak dibalas. "Gue sempat baca sinopsisnya, ini bakalan menarik."

Film Dua Centang Biru menceritakan perjuangan cowok bernama Madara dalam mengejar cinta cewek bernama Mei Terumi. Malang nian, ternyata jalan yang dia lalui terdapat banyak kerikil. Sudah banyak mengorbankan segalanya, nyatanya yang ia dapat hanyalah dua centang biru. Pesannya tidak terbalas sampai kapan pun, begitu pula perasaannya. Untunglah Sasuke ganteng, tidak dekil seperti wajah kusam Madara di film itu. _Kasihan._ Sakura sampai tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata, ikut merasakan kesedihan tokoh cowoknya. Seharusnya Mei Terumi tidak seperti itu, hanya membiarkan mencintai namun tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bersama. Mirip-miriplah kelakuannya sama seperti Sasuke.

"Jangan nangis, bibir lo memble." Dan bibir seperti itu sungguh menggoda minta dikecup. Sasuke tersenyum miring, memasukkan _popcorn_ rasa durian ke dalam mulutnya sembari terus menatap layar lebar. Seperti durasi film kebanyakan, Dua Centang Biru berakhir dalam waktu dua jam. Sukses membuat Sakura menangis sesegukan. "Alay banget sih lo, gitu doang nangis."

"Ya kan gue kasihan lihatnya. Sial banget, mana nggak ada tisu di sini lagi. Masker lo mana biar gue pakai buat ngelapin ingus?"

Cakep, tapi jorok.

Sasuke lantas menyerahkan sapu tangan pada Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni anak tangga, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak ada hal-hal romantis, berciuman mesra atau kegiatan intim lainnya. Sisi gelap dalam Bioskop dapat tertembus oleh CCTV _infrared_, pengunjung di sana harus berpikir dua kali dulu jika akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh.

"Mau ke mana lagi nih?"

"Gue laper, pengen makan _chicken_ katsu. Tapi yang dilumuri bumbu _curry_ nya."

Permintaannya ini justru membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Ribet amat, sudah kayak Ibu hamil lagi ngidam."

"Ya kan anggap saja lo belajar ngehadapi ngidamnya Ibu hamil."

Sengaja memang, Sakura ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke. "Masalahnya lo nggak hamil."

"Ya sudah kalau gitu buruan lo hamilin gue."

_Fakyu lah jancok!_

Sasuke memasang ekspresi malasnya, merangkul Sakura sambil melirik kanan kiri takut-takut jika ada yang mendengar ucapan gila cewek satu ini. "Lo butuh asupan yang banyak, biar pikiran lo balik normal. Ayo."

"Pokoknya _Mommy_ mau _chicken_ katsu tapi pake bumbu _curry_ loh _Dad_."

"Diam napa sih? Gue geli dengarnya."

Sakura terbahak sesaat, jangan sampai doi ngambek untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

**\- 0 -**

Katanya, ada sisi indah tersembunyi di tengah kota metropolitan. Sakura mencoba menemukan itu, tetapi nihil. Kemudian yang didapat justru senyum tipis Sasuke. "Gelap-gelapan gini ngapain sih, mau cipokan?"

"Jangan mengada-ngada, jelas-jelas di atas kepala lo ada bohlam pijar."

Sudah pukul tujuh malam, mereka berdua masih enak-enakan keluyuram sejak siang. Sesuai menonton film di Bioskop dan mengisi perut, Sakura kembali memaksanya nongkrong di Cafe. Bilangnya ngopi, tapi yang dia pesan justru jus mangga. Makanannya sih biasa, hanya saja suasana Cafe yang membuat Sasuke merasa jika mereka berdua benar-benar sedang _dating_. Mbak-mbak _waiters_ bahkan sempat menawarkan beer, katanya agar semakin romantis. _Hilih!_ Yang ada justru hal negatif yang dikhawatirkan akan terjadi. Mereka masih muda, masih banyak yang akan mereka wujudkan ke depannya. Dari pada melakukan _seks_ sesaat, Sasuke sebisa mungkin menghindari hal tersebut.

Lagi pula, mereka ini sebenarnya apa?

Bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Lo memang pintar banget Beb. Nyari tempat yang sunyi begini, remang-remang, paling pojok pula." Lah? "Gue suka."

"Terserah."

Sakura melihat hidangan yang tersaji cukup menggugah, anggap saja ini sebagai hidangan penutup setelah ia memakan _chicken_ katsu tadi. "Lo nggak pesan?"

"Gue masih kenyang."

Terus terang Sasuke terkadang heran. Nafsu makan Sakura banyak, tapi tubuh cewek itu tetap stabil meski tidak melakukan diet. Tubuhnya alami seksi, setiap lengkungannya sangat feminim. Payudara besar, dan juga bokong yang seringkali memantul indah. _Aduh apa sih?!_ "Omong-omong mumpung suasana lagi romantis begini, lo nggak mau bilang apa pun ke gue gitu?"

"Bilang apaan?"

Kok goblok?

"Ya mana gue tahu." Yang jelas, tipe cowok seperti Sasuke ini perlu dipancing.

Sejujurnya sulit mengakui, sampai saat ini pun Sasuke terus menampik. Ada kalanya ia sangat menginginkan Sakura, tapi terkadang sikap cewek itu sendiri yang membuat Sasuke mundur. Sakura terlalu jauh dari impiannya, terlalu mudah lunak dalam benaknya.

Berkali-kali menelan ludah, si cowok akhirnya memiringkan wajahnya memandang Sakura yang tengah mengunyah kentang goreng. "Gue suka sama lo."

_Asw!_ Masa gitu doang? Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.

"Tapi..." Ada banyak pertanyaan di kepala Sakura sekarang. "Tapi gue nggak bisa menjanjikan apa pun."

Mereka tidak seharusnya bersikap naif.

"Kita nggak perlu jadi sepasang kekasih, kita nggak perlu juga untuk selalu _dating_ setiap _weekend_."

"Jadi intinya apa?"

Hanya cowok ini saja yang mengatakan hal demikian. Sakura menyadari dirinya terpesona pada wajah Sasuke, matanya terlihat jernih karena cahaya remang-remang. "Intinya gue suka sama lo, dan gue nggak akan pernah ngelampaui batas yang sudah gue putuskan."

Sasuke bersumpah akan menahan diri untuk tidak merusak Sakura, sekali pun cewek itu sendiri yang memulai.

Sakura menatap Sasuke jengkel, terus terang merasa heran. "Apaan sih? Gajetot banget."

Tuh kan, belum apa-apa sudah bilang '_Tot'_.

"Kalau elo suka gue beneran, cium sini."

Sakura bukan tipe cewek pasrah, pasif ketika bibirnya dicium dan juga tubuhnya dipeluk erat. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menggeram, tampaknya hari-harinya akan sulit jika bersama cewek modelan begini. Senang melakukan _skinship_, brutal dalam berciuman, tapi tetap harus menahan diri agar tidak sampai ke tahap itu.

"Dasar _trouble maker._"

"Elo _annoying_."

* * *

**To be continue...**


	16. Chapter 15

Senju Sakura berubah menjadi pribadi kalem, itu yang sekarang terlintas di kepala Ino. Heran juga sebenarnya, ketika ditanya pun cewek itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengatakan tentang masa depan.

"Kebanyakan gaul sama Sasuke makanya elo jadi kayak gini." Betul. "Lo jadian sama dia?"

"Enggak."

"Lah kalau nggak jadian ngapain lo sama Sasuke cipokan?"

"Ya normal aja sih, siapa yang nggak mau dicipok cowok ganteng."

_Rusak! _Bicara dengan Sakura sama saja bercermin pada batu. Yang Ino tahu, teman ceweknya satu ini beberapa bulan terakhir selalu dengan Sasuke. Pulang pergi ke sekolah bersama, main dan jajan berdua, asumsinya mereka jelas memiliki hubungan khusus. _Ya gimana sih, namanya hidup harus santuy._ Sakura masa bodoh pada asumsi orang-orang dan tetap menjalani hidup nya dengan normal meski pun ada saja tuntutan dari Sasuke resek. Mulai dari berpenampilan lebih sopan, meminimalkan kebiasaan mengumpat dan misuh-misuh segala jenis makhluk di kebun binatang. Apa lagi bicara dengan embel-embel '_Tot' _di belakangnya. Norak dong ya? Tapi semua itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika Sasuke peduli padanya.

"Sudah dulu ya No, gue mau ke kantin."

"Nitip pop mie."

Sakura lantas mengangguk santai sambil lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Sebenarnya doi tidak begitu lapar, mungkin ia akan membeli minuman saja nanti. Kebetulan hari sedang panas, heran sendiri kenapa anak cowok banyak yang memilih berada panas-panasan di lapangan. Entah itu untuk bermain sepak bola atau sekedar nontonin doang di pinggir. Ketika melewati koridor, Sakura menemukan Utakata dan Sai berada di kerumunan sana, ikut jadi penonton teman-temannya yang bermain sepak bola. Dibandingkan Ino, dua teman cowoknya itu tampaknya tidak begitu terganggu tentang kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Kalau kata Utakata, _wes sekarepmu lur. _

Sakura tiba ketika siswa-siswi telah banyak yang memenuhi kantin, harus mengantri terlebih dulu nih. Coba kalau Ino tidak menitip pop mie, Sakura hanya tinggal mengambil _sprite_ di lemari pendingin lalu langsung membayarnya di kasir.

"Mas, pop mie satu sama _fanta_ dong gue."

Lah dia siapa kok tiba-tiba langsung menyerobot ke depan? Tepat di sebelah Shion. Nyari masalah. "Heh! Ngantri!"

Sudah cukup tahu bagaimana sikap cewek itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas selagi Shion mulai melontarkan sumpah serapah.

"Gue buru-buru."

"Anjirr, lo kira kita-kita ngantri begini iseng?"

"Apa sih gak jelas lo?!"

"Bangsat!"

"Stttt! Berisik!" Tidak lucu jika sesama cewek bertengkar di kantin begini, sukses menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Sakura merasa dirinya harus menengahi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, siswi yang berdebat dengan Shion cukup asing. Sakura memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah. "Lo anak kelas berapa?"

"Sepuluh." Terang-terangan menatap tanpa takut, boleh juga nih jadi calon penerus Sakura.

"Oh pantesan bocah!"

"Sssstttt!" Shion ini benar-benar berisik, lihat saja anak-anak lain sejak tadi hanya diam menjadi penonton setia. Sakura tersenyum kecut sembari mengeluarkan kertas kecil dan _bullpoint_ di saku roknya, menuliskan sesuatu selagi melihat name tag anak kelas sepuluh itu. "Karena elo sudah membuat keributan, lo sekarang ke ruang bimbingan dan konseling ya? Ketemu langsung sama Kakashi Sensei, ini."

Gegayaan sekarang.

_Sakura mah sombong sejak gaul sama Sasuke!_

"Mampus lo!"

Hanya dengan secarik kertas kecil, anak itu kelihatan jengkel bukan main. Dia bahkan langsung kabur dari kantin, meninggalkan kehebohan yang diciptakan anak-anak lain. Lagian salah sih, masih kelas sepuluh kok belagu? Sakura selow saja kembali mengantri membeli pop mie dan sprite, setelah itu doi melangkah menuju kelas.

"Eh koloni!" Itu Naruto, tumben-tumbenan.

"Ngapain, Malika?"

"Lo ditungguin tuh sama yayang lo di tempat biasa." Tidak jadi langsung ke kelas jika begini, Ino bisa mengamuk karena bosan menunggu. "Buruan."

_Ah, bodo amat. _

**\- 0 -**

Sebenarnya di mana cewek itu? Tidak kunjung datang ke sini hingga membuat Sasuke hampir mati bosan. Pesan yang doi kirim tidak dibaca, ditelpon pun tidak ada jawaban. Jadi? "Cewek ribet banget, sudah mau jam masuk nggak juga datang ke sini."

"Hayooo, ngomel mulu!" Tepat sekali, Sakura muncul dengan mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di tangga menuju atap. "Bawel banget lo kayak Ibu-ibu kompleks."

Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Sasuke yang menyadari itu mengerutkan dahi tidak suka, menatap tajam mata cewek itu selagi dia meletakkan pop mie dan _sprite_ nya di lantai. Ini nih jika punya hubungan tapi memilih _backstreet_, mereka jadi kerepotan sendiri. Sakura sebenarnya masa bodoh pada ucapan orang-orang, tapi si cowok tetap ngotot tidak ingin berpacaran. Sasuke berdehem sebentar, lalu mengambil kotak makan dari dalam tas dan langsung menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Dari Mama nih."

"Apaan?"

"Salad, buat lo. Kata Mama makin hari elo makin gendutan, disuruh diet tuh."

Keseringan main ke rumah sih, jadinya Ibu Sasuke tahu hampir keseluruhan bagaimana Sakura. Sebenarnya dia tidak gendut, hanya berisi. "Masa Mama lo bilang gitu? Nggak mungkin banget deh."

"Lah terus menurut lo gue bohong gitu?"

Tampang Sasuke membuktikan, gelagatnya saja sudah aneh. "Gue sebenarnya lebih percaya diri dengan tubuh begini, semok dan montok. Tapi karena Mama lo bilang gitu, gue usahakan deh buat diet."

Taek!

Ngapain sih ngomong begitu? Sasuke tentu saja refleks langsung menelusuri tubuh Sakura. Payudara ceweknya ini terbilang besar, menempel ketat di seragamnya.

"Ngapain lo lihat susu Beb, mau minum?"

Astagfirullah suka benar doi.

"Ngomong mulu, makan gih saladnya."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya angkuh, memilih mengambil pop mie dan _sprite_ untuk ia nikmati sendiri. "Eh jangan dimakan, itu pop mie nya Ino."

"Bodo, gue lapar."

Selama tiga bulan pendekatan dan seusai pernyataan sukanya tempo hari, Sasuke tidak begitu menunjukkan perubahan banyak. Doi masih jutek seperti biasa, kadang juga bikin pengen nampol. Sakura meliriknya sekilas sembari memakan salad, sedangkan cowok itu menikmati pop mie dengan lahap. Tidak ada ruginya menakhlukkan Uchiha Sasuke, dia ternyata baik dan penuh perhatian.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, iseng-iseng menyuapi Sasuke salad. Begitu terus hingga mulutnya penuh. "Dekat sini dong? Pengen nyium nih."

Sudah terlalu sering melakukan, Sasuke dengan enteng menyodorkan pipi kirinya pada Sakura, mencium sesuka dia sampai puas.

"Elo ya, nyuruh gue diet tapi pipi lo makin gembul begini."

"Itu tandanya gue bahagia."

"Uuh, gemasss." Seperti bocah sekolah dasar, Sakura menunjukkan tingkah kekanakannya tanpa malu, mencium dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari samping. "_I love you so much._"

"_I love you _2500_._"

"Kok cuman 2500?"

"500 nya _cashback_."

"Apaan sih ah? Garing."

Cinta memang sulit diprediksi.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar menutup mata, ia bisa melihat Sasuke memiringkan kepala. Semakin dekat jarak antara mereka, hingga Sakura merasakan bibirnya dikecup hangat, membuat mulutnya terbuka.

"_Fuck!_"

Sasuke menggeram, melakukan lumatan gila hingga tubuh terpusatnya tegang. Memang sih, hanya Sakura yang selalu bisa membuatnya hilang akal. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih selain ini, setiap tekanan di dada bidangnya dari payudara besar Sakura hanya sebagai bonus. Sasuke tidak menolak tetapi tidak juga melarangnya melakukan itu. Maka selesai sampai di sini sebelum setan mulai menghasutnya.

"Kelakuan, bikin _horny_ tapi nggak mau nyelesain."

Owalah _human!_

* * *

**The End **


	17. Epilog

Sasuke selalu menyukai kopi, terlebih kopi buatan si cewek gila. Lebih nikmat lagi jika diminum berdua, ada aroma khas napasnya bercampur dengan aroma kopi. Sasuke tergugah sesaat. Sembari meletakkan cangkir di atas nakas, dia melirik datar Sakura yang tengah duduk di _single_ sofa, melipat satu kaki putih mulusnya dengan elegan.

Matanya menajam. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang sudah pulang dari Osaka?"

Menikah di usia dua puluh tujuh tahun, siapa yang mengira jika hubungan mereka akan seawet itu. Sakura yang seringkali membuat ulah, namun Sasuke lebih memilih diam membiarkan cewek itu berbuat sesukanya. Jika Sakura sedang emosi, belanja dan sejenisnya sangat jitu meredam. Dalam dua puluh empat jam, mereka akan kembali berhubungan seperti biasa.

"Kamu capek nggak yang? Mau aku pijatin?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sembari melepas seragam kerjanya. "Aku yang harusnya tanya begitu ke kamu."

Mulai dari sepatu, kaos kaki, jam tangan, topi, seragam kepolisian, sabuk serta celana panjangnya Sasuke tanggalkan satu persatu. Dia berjalan ke lemari besar di sudut ruangan, mengambil _bathrobe_ dan langsung mengenakan itu.

"Kerjaanmu di Osaka sudah beres? Kok cepat banget pulangnya?"

Ini dia asal muasal masalah.

Belum genap dua bulan menikah, Sakura yang berprofesi sebagai model terpaksa harus berada berkilo meter jauhnya dari Sasuke. Pengantin baru, masih dua kali melakukan hubungan intim, kemudian selama hampir satu setengah bulan tidak bertemu.

"Ayo dong yang? Jangan ngambek gitu. Lagian juga itu tuntutan pekerjaan, nggak ada tuh rencanaku bikin kamu merana. Kalau mau marah, marahin saja managerku."

Tidak kira-kira, suami mana yang mau diperlakukan seperti ini? Apa lagi jika dia sudah melihat bagaimana indahnya tubuh sang istri. Setiap hari tegang dong, ya kali.

"Kurang apa loh aku? Kamu pulang kerja sudah aku siapin kopi, pakai _lingerie_ seksi, tanpa bra tanpa _panty_ yang."

Ah, benar sekali. Sakura tengah mengenakan _lingerie_ hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya, menerawang dan membentuk seluruh jengkal tubuhnya. Sasuke menelan ludah sesaat, tapi tidak berupaya langsung menerkam. "Masih sore kok pakai pakaian kayak gitu? Mendingan kamu pakai daster kedodoran terus bersih-bersih rumah."

_Asw! _Dikira dia ini pembantu.

Sakura cemberut. Dia segera bangkit dari sofa dan langsung memblokade suaminya yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yang kamu jangan marah dong? Aku kangen banget sama kamu, tahu. Yuk bikin anak?"

Enak ya cuma bilang begitu?

Sasuke mendecih acuh, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Nanti deh, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Sekarang saja yang."

Istrinya nafsuan, senang memancing. Sasuke akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dan langsung tertawa serak. "Kalau aku beneran kena setan, kamu tanggung konsekuensinya."

"_As you wish._"

Dibandingkan kesehariannya, Sasuke adalah cowok yang liar di atas ranjang. Dua kali berhubungan badan, dua kali pula Sakura kewalahan, tapi dia tidak merasa kapok. Biar sakit tapi juga enak, begitu tuturnya.

Sakura menjerit saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara, juga geraman rendah Sasuke yang menggendongnya ke atas ranjang. "Istri gue makin hari makin seksi."

Loh? "Kok lo gue sih? Aku kamu dong."

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak mengindahkan itu. Dia lebih memilih langsung mendaratkan ciuman hangat, menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura tepat saat tangannya bergerak melepaskan _lingerie_. Istrinya benar-benar telanjang, persis seperti bayi yang baru terlahir. Payudaranya menggantung indah, besar dan memenuhi telapak tangan. Ini nih gunanya payudara besar seperti yang dikatakan Sakura dulu, tentu saja untuk memuaskan pasangan, biar Sasuke tidak coba-coba melirik cewek lain. Cukup milik istrinya saja yang seperti ini, Sasuke puas meremasnya, menghisap keras putingnya, menjilat ringan kulitnya, menggerakkan lidahnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"_Bathrobe_ kamu lepas dong yang."

Sasuke menuruti.

Napasnya masih tidak teratur, tapi ia tetap mencoba membuat dirinya telanjang, bergabung bersama Sakura.

"Ooh..." Sakura melenguh tanpa sadar, lebih ke arah desahan yang memenuhi pendengaran Sasuke. "Jangan digigit gitu, sakit."

Istrinya sangat berisik ketika berhubungan intim, sebentar pun dia tidak bisa diam.

Sembari menghisap putingnya, tiga jari Sasuke bermain di bagian bawah, memainkan daging kecil Sakura hingga seluruhnya mengetat, memompanya keluar masuk. _Sial!_ Keduanya ingin lebih, gilanya Sakura menyanggupi. Dia membelai ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang telah mengeras, menelusuri panjangnya, mengambil napas lebih banyak lagi ketika tangan si empunya ikut membantu membelai.

"Aku nggak bisa kalau dipegang saja seperti ini, aku butuh lebih."

Sasuke tidak tahan dan langsung memasuki Sakura, merasakan kejantanannya tumbuh lebih besar di dalam sana.

"Ohh, sayang..." Ini hukuman untuk istri menyebalkan.

Disela-sela gerakan tubuhnya, Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi keenakan Sakura yang memeluk lehernya, payudaranya bahkan mengayun berulang kali menabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Sementara Sakura merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, suaminya langsung mengajak berciuman, memberikan sensasi licin pada bibir masing-masing.

Sampai pada puncaknya, Sasuke memegangi kedua paha Sakura yang telah mengangkang sejak tadi, menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk hingga orgasme itu datang begitu kuat dan membuat tubuhnya seperti meledak. "_Fuck!_"

Istrinya sudah membuatnya kecanduan setengah mati, lebih gila dari narkoba.

Masih dengan napas terengah-engah, payudara Sakura bergerak naik turun hingga menjadi pusat pandangan Sasuke. Suaminya itu memeluknya lagi, menciumi lehernya hingga menciptakan bekas memerah.

"Aku beneran kena setan, jadi kamu harus menerima konsekuensinya."

Mantap.

Senju Sakura harus menanggung akibat dari segala keusilannya dulu, habislah dia diperdaya Sasuke.

_Lanjut lagi kuy. _

* * *

**The End**

Langsung lanjut baca sequelnya yahh, judulnya **_Sweet Home. _**


End file.
